


Liam Dunbar Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 22,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Liam Dunbar imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

You moaned as Liam collapsed against you, his head falling into the crook of your neck, sucking lazy kisses against the heated skin.

 

“Stiles should go away more often.” He groaned.

“Shh, just…” You mumbled pulling him down for a kiss as he chuckled at you.

“You know I’m the werewolf and I’m almost tuckered out, already done it in the kitchen, living room and on the stairs, you really want a second round in bed?” He chuckled as his teeth left purple bruises up and down your neck and across your shoulder.

 

“Hey (Y/N) I’m home and I… LIAM!” Stiles bellowed when he wondered into your room.

 

“It’s not what it looks like?” He offered as an excuse.

 

“It looks like you had sex with my little sister.” Stiles shot back with a glare that could kill.

 

“OK, well yeah, that is exactly what it looks like then.” Liam mumbled, scrambling for his clothes as Stiles went to tell your dad that you had a werewolf in your bed. “I’m sorry… love you… dads got a gun so… leaving.” He gasped out as he scrambled for his shoes, planting a slow kiss on your lips before diving out of the window.

 

 

“Liam!” you squealed as he pulled you to the side and kissed you.

 

“Hey, I missed you.” He chuckled, leaning into you.

 

“You know my dad is just around the corner, and he has his gun.” You laughed when he threw a glance over his shoulder.

 

“We’re at school he can’t shoot me here.” Liam decided and picked you up, pinning you to your locker as he deepened the kiss.

 

“Hey!” Stiles’ voice barked out. “Hey, put her down you… mutt.”

 

“Dad’s coming.” You mumbled and Liam dropped you to your feet, moving away enough for your dad do shake his head at Stiles.

 

“Who’s this?” He asked.

 

“This is Liam, he’s good friends with Scott.” You dragged out the good, hoping he’d nod and move on, instead he glared at Liam who blushed and dropped your hand.

 

“I should get to class sir.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah well, you should all be in class… why’re you two out here?” John asked the two of you.

 

“I was looking for you, she was fornicating in the halls.” Stiles pointed at you as he glowered at Liam.

 

“Relax Stiles, she was learning.” Liam smirked and winked as he walked off leaving Stiles speechless and gawking after him.

 

“Did he just do what I think he did?” your dad asked.

 

“Is he stupid or brave?” Stiles whispered as you both watched your dad eye the boy as he vanished down the corridor.

 

“We’re putting locks on your window.” John muttered after some thought.

 

“Dad he could kill her if he loses it while they’re kissing, you really want to risk it, what if she gets hurt!” Stiles yelped and grunted when you elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“Daddy, he’s in complete control and Scott helps him, besides if I stop dating him then I’ll have to go back to hanging around with Stiles… big bad monsters, much worse than little werewolves.” You pouted a little and batted your eyes until your father nodded and agreed with you.  
“Daddy’s girl.” Stiles grunted.  
“Hale boy.” You hummed and giggled as he turned red, spluttering as you skipped off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s gone.” Liam muttered over and over. Mason watched as his friend seemed to fall apart in front of him before reach down and slinging one of Liam’s arms over his shoulder.

 

“Come one lets at least get you home.” Mason sighed sadly as took most of Liam’s weight as he lugged the wolf home.

 

It took weeks for Mason, with Scott’s help, to get Liam to sit up in bed and month past before he even left his room. When he did they were relieved. Eventually he asked about you, if he’d missed the funeral and how everyone else was coping.

 

“There wasn’t a funeral.” Scott admitted one afternoon.

“Scott.” Lydia hissed and glared at him as Stiles paused with his sandwich mid bite and glanced at Malia who stared at his hands to not meet Liam’s gaze.

 

“Why what happened?” he asked half-heartedly.

 

“Theo he…” Scott started and Liam was on his feet, tearing his front door open before he could be stopped.

 

“Let go!” He growled as Scott and Malia wrestled him back inside.

 

“Liam she doesn’t remember you and… she’s sort of with Theo.” Lydia admitted gently and Liam’s legs gave out.

 

“No she… she… can’t… she would have come back… loves me.” Liam blundered through his thoughts, not even realising he’d completely let go of self-control and it was Scott keeping him upright.

*************************************************************************

You moaned quietly as Theo slowed and let his head drop to the nape of your neck, rolling to the side and chuckling, as he took in the slightly dopey state he’d left you in.

 

“See told you we had time.” He winked and you as you found your feet and slowly stumbled to the bathroom.

“Now only one of us can shower.” You called as you turned on the shower and hopped under the water, squealing when Theo joined you and made you jump, teasing your neck with his teeth.

 

“You said one shower, right?” He teased as you lent into him.

 

“We do not have time Mr Raeken.” You hummed and tapped his nose.

 

He reluctantly allowed you to quickly shower and hop out, smirking as he watched you rush around, catching the clothes you threw at him. When you got out of Theo’s truck you spotted a new boy hanging around with Scott, he stared at you and you assumed he just didn’t like you because you were with Theo’s pack.

 

“I’ll meet you in second period.” Theo muttered as he kissed you and watched you walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam jogged down the corridor after you and skidded to a halt when Theo came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, smirking into the kiss you pressed to his lips as you leant into him.

 

When Theo glanced over at Liam he horridly turned to look away, occupying himself with staring at the locker next to him to try and look as if he hadn’t been watching you both. When you wondered off Theo walked over to Liam.

“Can I help you with something?” Theo asked casually, knowing that Liam was close to exploding.

 

“Hey!” Stiles yelped as he seemed to come out of nowhere. “Leave Liam alone.” He glared at the wolf who seemed to be eyeing them up and deciding if he could win a fight against the two of them, leaving when Scott hurried over.

 

“She acts like she doesn’t remember me.” Liam whined as they pulled him away.

 

“She might not remember you Liam.” Scott pointed out which resulted in a questioning glare from Stiles when they almost lost their grip on Liam as he made a mad flailing attempt to escape and find you.

************************************************************************

“Hi, I’m Liam do you remember me, I used to be your boyfriend and then you died and became a werewolf.” Liam asked when he found you sat alone.

 

“I don’t know you, we’ve never dated.” You sighed and Liam let out a low growl of frustration.

 

“Yes, we have, you’re in love with me!” He groaned and leant on your table. “We dated for like a year and I thought you died but you’re alive you just don’t remember me but I bet if we hang out you will.”

 

“I don’t know who you are and if you don’t leave me alone I’ll tell my boyfriend that you are bothering me, leave me alone you creep.” You snapped with a glare as his shoulders slumped.

 

Liam left you alone for the rest of the lesson but you could feel his eyes on you, seeming desperate for the slightest amount of attention. As soon as you could you hurried out, not spotting Theo in your attempt to get away from Liam who hurried after you until Theo grabbed his arm.

 

“You missed out Dunbar, should have done a better job at protecting her.” He chuckled when Liam’s eyes flared and he growled loud enough for Mason to bolt over to him and pull him away to one side.


	4. Chapter 4

“I dunno what’s wrong with her Scott, she’s acting like she’s nervous.” Stiles rubbing his hands together as he thought over catching you last night, he didn’t know what you were doing but you screamed at him for checking in on you like he normally did before he went to bed.

 

“Maybe she’s just out grown you tucking her in?” Scott offered, waving at one of their friends who had begged the entire pack to support them at the school’s talent show, Malia had been curious to the pack ended up agreeing.

 

“Scott, when there’s a thunder storm she gets in my bed and makes me call Derek!” Stiles sighed. “Also, have I told you that he never picks up but he seems to always tell when it’s her calling, even on my phone!”

 

“Well he did save her from getting eaten by me… Peter, Isaac, Boyd and Cora so she’s going to trust him I guess.” Scott chuckled but Stiles shook his head.

“Ok then what about her skipping out on Liam?” Stiles asked pointing at the wolf who was trying to gain your attention despite it being clear that you were lost in your thoughts.

 

“You don’t like Liam having a crush on her so why is it a bad thing they’re not hanging out?” Scott frowned, stopping at his locker.

 

“Because she has a very safe brand of rebellion that I know all about and if she’s up to something it’s big and something new because I don’t know about it!” Stiles babbled rather quickly which made Scott shake his head.

 

“Brand of rebellion?” He chuckled, laughing when Stiles nodded.

 

“Yeah, I call it the (Y/N) Stilinski’s safe rebellion, she stays out after curfew but never more than ten minutes longer and she’s always with Kira or Malia, she’ll throw a hissy fit but clean up straight after and apologise and when she sneaks out late at night it’s to meet Liam at the end of the garden.” Stiles explained.

 

“Well maybe she thinks your Dad has enough to worry about with you and is trying to make it easy for him?” Scott smiled and waved at Kira and Allison as they walked into the school, chatting quietly.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one that got bit by a werewolf… are we really going to the talent thing tonight, I want to find out what (Y/N)’s up to?” Stiles sighed, waving to you only to let his hand flop to his side when you ignored him.

 

“Yeah we have to.” Scott mumbled, hugging Kira as they joined them.

 

“Has your sister died her hair?” Allison asked Stiles who nodded.

 

“Yeah she wanted to stand out more and make people think I wasn’t her brother.” Stiles tutted and glanced over at a pouting Liam who was calling after you.

*****************************************************************************

“Do we tell them they were awful… why did we even watch them perform they’re not exactly part of our group?” Stiles hissed to Scott who shrugged.

 

“It’s not that bad.” He muttered back as the announcer came back onto the stage.

 

“And for our next…”

 

“Where’s (Y/N) wasn’t she supposed to be coming?” Liam asked, popping his head between the two as he looked to see if you were sat in their row.

 

“I don’t know where she is, I’ll find her later!” Stiles grumbled, shoving Liam’s head back.

 

“(Y/N) Stilinski!”

 

“Wait she’s performing?” Stiles muttered, glancing at Scott who shrugged, letting Kira and Malia pull them towards the front of the stage.

 

“I didn’t know she was performing this is awesome, she’s so good at singing!” Kira hummed happily as Lydia and Allison pushed towards them.

 

“Yeah Dad was just saying the same thing.” Allison agreed, waving at you when you came out.

 

“She looks nervous!” Stiles yelped. “She pukes when she’s nervous… she’ll be so embarrassed.”

 

“Stiles she’ll be fine, she’s got this.” Lydia sighed, grabbing his shoulder to stop your brother climbing on the stage and effectively kidnapping you.

 

The music started and the look of terror didn’t leave your eyes, even Scott was thinking about hopping on the stage to help you. But then you started singing and Stiles’ jaw dropped.

 

“Dude listen to her, you rock little sis!” He yelled, making you blush and almost trip over your words.

 

“I love this song, Lydia plays it in the car all the time!” Malia squealed.

 

By the time, you’d finished the song your fear of singing in front of the school and the parents had vanished and been replaced with utter embarrassment as the pack danced and cheered in front of the stage.

*************************************************************************************

“Hey kiddo you were great!” Stiles greeted as you came off the stage and waited for a winner to be announced.

 

“Thanks Stiles.” You mumbled shakily.

 

“Yeah you were perfect, you can sing to me any time.” Liam added as he slid between you and your brother.

 

“Alright Buddy back up, I’ll punch you in the throat werewolf or not.” Stiles grumbled protectively.

 

“Sing it again!” Malia demanded, shaking you a little as if it would get you to start.

 

“Malia, you were so good!” Allison grinned happily, Chris agreeing when he came to join the group.

 

“Thanks, but I won’t win.” You smiled despite what you said and Scott rolled his shoulders.

 

“Why not who told you that?” He snapped.

 

“You’re stepping on my lines here.” Stiles chuckled, looking at you as if to question you.

 

“Well I’m not very popular I mean… the others are.” You smiled when Liam hugged you.

 

“Don’t worry (Y/N), we can find you a trophy even if you don’t win.” Liam wiggled his eyebrows and leapt back when Stiles growled and had to be caught by Scott and Malia.

 

“Dig a hole… wolves’ bane… stick you… can’t climb.” Stiles blabbered out his plot for revenge but you were too busy listening to the announcer who gave out the runner up prizes.

 

“Hey your friend got second place.” Chris muttered to Allison.

 

“The winner is… (Y/N) Stilinski!” The announcer called.

 

For a moment, you stared with your mouth hung open until Kira bounced into your line of sight grinning proudly.

 

“You did it, you won!” She squealed.

 

“I… won… but I can’t win things.” You whispered.

 

“Why not?” Chris chuckled as the pack tugged you towards the stage.

 

“Stilinski’s don’t win thing.” You sighed, glancing at Stiles who shoved you onto the stage.

 

“Congratulations, you can enter the county competition and if you win that it’s a full scholarship…” You stopped listening, staring at the trophy and the ribbon they handed you.

 

“You did it!” Stiles grinned, chuckling when he saw you were still stunned. “Kiddo you won!”

 

“Won.” You whispered in awe as they led you outside, chatting excitedly.

 

“Dude is she ok, you called her Kiddo and she didn’t punch you?” Scott asked wearily.

 

“Oh, yeah she’s fine, Stilinskis’ don’t normally win stuff like this, once she gets outside and the fresh air hits her she’ll be bouncing around like that time I won the Lacrosse match.” Stiles grinned at Scott who’s eyes widened.

 

Sure, enough you got to the Jeep and lost it, bouncing around, squealing happily as you giggled. Malia and Liam seed to fuel your excitement by getting riled up and the three of you started racing around the carpark.

 

“Scott control your betas they’re being a bad influence, if she gets too excited she won’t sleep!” Stiles joked as he watched you lap the Jeep and plough into him.

 

“I won!” you repeated over and over as you bounced on the spot.

 

“I know, in the car, it’s late and I know for a fact that you’re behind on your homework for three classes.” He pointed to the Jeep which you climbed into after hugging everyone good bye. “Proud of you… you did that all on your own, I couldn’t have done it.”

 

“Thanks… can you help with my homework, I’ve been practising instead off…” you mumbled.

 

“Yeah sure no… problem.” He smiled when he glanced over and saw you’d fallen asleep with your head against the window.


	5. Chapter 5

You moaned as Liam collapsed against you, his head falling into the crook of your neck, sucking lazy kisses against the heated skin.

 

“Stiles should go away more often.” He groaned.

“Shh, just…” You mumbled pulling him down for a kiss as he chuckled at you.

“You know I’m the werewolf and I’m almost tuckered out, already done it in the kitchen, living room and on the stairs, you really want a second round in bed?” He chuckled as his teeth left purple bruises up and down your neck and across your shoulder.

 

“Hey (Y/N) I’m home and I… LIAM!” Stiles bellowed when he wondered into your room.

 

“It’s not what it looks like?” He offered as an excuse.

 

“It looks like you had sex with my little sister.” Stiles shot back with a glare that could kill.

 

“OK, well yeah, that is exactly what it looks like then.” Liam mumbled, scrambling for his clothes as Stiles went to tell your dad that you had a werewolf in your bed. “I’m sorry… love you… dads got a gun so… leaving.” He gasped out as he scrambled for his shoes, planting a slow kiss on your lips before diving out of the window.

***************************************************************************

“Liam!” you squealed as he pulled you to the side and kissed you.

 

“Hey, I missed you.” He chuckled, leaning into you.

 

“You know my dad is just around the corner, and he has his gun.” You laughed when he threw a glance over his shoulder.

 

“We’re at school he can’t shoot me here.” Liam decided and picked you up, pinning you to your locker as he deepened the kiss.

 

“Hey!” Stiles’ voice barked out. “Hey, put her down you… mutt.”

 

“Dad’s coming.” You mumbled and Liam dropped you to your feet, moving away enough for your dad do shake his head at Stiles.

 

“Who’s this?” He asked.

 

“This is Liam, he’s good friends with Scott.” You dragged out the good, hoping he’d nod and move on, instead he glared at Liam who blushed and dropped your hand.

 

“I should get to class sir.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah well, you should all be in class… why’re you two out here?” John asked the two of you.

 

“I was looking for you, she was fornicating in the halls.” Stiles pointed at you as he glowered at Liam.

 

“Relax Stiles, she was learning.” Liam smirked and winked as he walked off leaving Stiles speechless and gawking after him.

 

“Did he just do what I think he did?” your dad asked.

 

“Is he stupid or brave?” Stiles whispered as you both watched your dad eye the boy as he vanished down the corridor.

 

“We’re putting locks on your window.” John muttered after some thought.

 

“Dad he could kill her if he loses it while they’re kissing, you really want to risk it, what if she gets hurt!” Stiles yelped and grunted when you elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“Daddy, he’s in complete control and Scott helps him, besides if I stop dating him then I’ll have to go back to hanging around with Stiles… big bad monsters, much worse than little werewolves.” You pouted a little and batted your eyes until your father nodded and agreed with you.

“Daddy’s girl.” Stiles grunted.

“Hale boy.” You hummed and giggled as he turned red, spluttering as you skipped off to class.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why is he spending so much time with her? It’s stupid!” Hayden growled.

 

“I don’t know, you’d think someone so quiet would be able to control themselves, I don’t even know why he turned her, she’s always clinging to him.” Liam snapped as Hayden lent against the wall next to him.

 

“He didn’t stay up all night with me when I was struggling.” Hayden said quietly as she glanced at Liam who nodded.

“Me neither.” They both glanced up when you opened the door, saw them and backed out with a squeak, you knew they didn’t like you. You weren’t sure why, but they didn’t.

 

“You know how easy it would be to scare her?” Liam pointed out which had Hayden smiling.

 

“Teach the alpha not to play favourites.” Hayden hummed with a smirk.

***********************************************

“I need you guys to watch her.” Scott snapped when both Liam and Hayden started complaining. “Just please, I won’t be long!” He left and they both turned to you, watching you sit nervously at the desk Scott had sat you at.

 

“Come on let’s go.” Liam sighed eventually.

 

“Where’re we going.” You asked so quietly it was a wonder they heard you even with their enhanced hearing.

 

“Away from you, you little alpha thief.” Hayden snapped making you flinch back and whimper when she surged forward, only stopping because Liam put his arm out.

 

“No wonder he likes her so much, submissive without even trying!” Liam grunted, flashing his eyes so yours would echo.

 

“Can we just leave?” Hayden sighed.

 

“But Scott said that you had to…” You jumped when she shot a glare at you, turning to Liam who kissed her until she was calm, giving you the chance to slip out the door.

 

You hurried out of the school as the walls seemed to fold in behind you, the light blaring through the crack in the door seemed to be swallowed up as your heart raced and your thoughts were washed away in a tide of panic.

*************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Liam called, feeling bad that he could hear the state you were in.

 

“(Y/N) come on we didn’t mean it!” Hayden called although her voice was flat and a little bitter.

 

“No, no, no, no.” You whispered over and over as you clutched your knees, rocking back and forth as you tried to focus on the crack of light between your feet.

 

“(Y/N)?” Liam repeated as he cautiously crossed the changing rooms and slowly reached out to touch you.

 

As soon as he made contact with your arm you threw him into Hayden who knocked a row of lockers down with a pained grunt. The both watched in horror as your eyes flickered uncontrollably and the thick sour stench rolled off you, making them uncomfortable and as nervous as you were.

 

“We need to stop her!” Hayden decided as you tore out of the school and into the road where Deaton and Stiles almost crashed into you, both swerving to avoid hitting you.

 

“What the hell happened” Scott yelled as he pulled up and glared at the guilty betas, letting Lydia pull him over to you as Stiles tried to calm you from a distance. “It’s ok, I’ve got you (Y/N) just calm down.” Scott cooed, making the betas scoff.

 

“Honestly, she over reacted.” Liam shrugged. “She’s only doing it to get attention.”

 

“What like when you broke that teacher’s car?” Stiles snapped and Liam growled.

 

“I trusted you to help her, we’re a pack and she’s struggling with the change… I spend all my time with her because she’s nervous and scared.” Scott explained slowly. “I should have known you two would do something stupid.”

 

“Hey!” Hayden snapped. “She attacked us!”

 

“She was having like a panic attack or something.” Liam mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. “We’re sorry we were so mean but… you have kind of taken our alpha from us.”

 

“Liam.” Scott growled when you whimpered and mumbled an apology.

 

“Scott that’s how we feel, you abandoned us for her, you should have told us what was going on!” Liam defended.

 

“You’re really nice Scott and you’re a good alpha, it feels like you don’t want us because you have her.” Hayden added.

 

“I didn’t mean to take him!” You said suddenly pulling away from Scott with wide eyes, brimming with tears. You jumped when your den mates hurried forwards and hugged you, caving when they saw how upset you were.

 

“You could all help me with her you know.” Scott pointed out and they chorused their agreement as they let Malia squish into the hug.


	7. Chapter 7

“… I’m trying but it’s really hard.” Liam finished as you and Lydia walked up to the group.

 

“Oh really… maybe you should go to the bathroom and deal with that.” You hummed and Liam frowned at you. 

“Maybe you should come with me.” Liam joked and you chuckled.

 

“You’d like that.” You smiled and walked off to class leaving the group chuckling at the two of you.

 

“They’re going to get together… or she’s going to drive him mad.” Lydia hummed and Stiles nodded.

 

“I don’t know maybe he’ll surprise us.” Scott shrugged and threw an arm around Kira’s shoulders as she hurried up to them.

************************************************************************************* 

“You have to help me!” Liam asked as he followed his stepdad.

 

“Liam why don’t you just talk to (Y/N).” He sighed as Mason jogged after the two of them.

 

“Oh, he tries but they always get caught in this awkward joke flirting.” Mason laughed as Liam bounced along as he waited for an insightful answer.

 

“Liam, just be patient.” The man chuckled and Liam rolled his eyes, glancing over in your direction as you followed Scott over to Mellissa.

 

“Hey Dr. Geyer.” You greeted and glance at Liam. “Hey puppy, you get that problem to go soft on ya?”

 

“No and you’re not helping.” He growled and you giggled.”

 

“I’m not, is that a compliment, you’re so sweet.” You punched his shoulder and Scott snickered at the two of you.

 

“Don’t punch me, I’m already all wound up and sensitive, I feel like I’m going to shift or explode at any minute… how do you deal with the moon so well!” Liam growled and Scott had to turn away and try to hide his laughter.

 

“You got yourself all wound up and sensitive huh?” You teased and he nodded. “and me teasing you makes you feel like you might explode?” You asked and leant on Liam’s shoulder with a smirk.

 

“This isn’t funny.” He growled and you giggled.

 

“Ok I’m sorry puppy.” You cooed and he wrapped and arm around your waist.

 

“You better, the full moons in two days and if you don’t stop teasing me I won’t stop during the full moon, no end to the torcher till it goes down… we’ll see who likes being wound up and sensitive then.” He winked and shuffled off with Mason.

 

“Touché Puppise.” You called after him and he waved at you over his shoulder.

 

“You’re not going to stop are you… this is going to be like the last full moon, isn’t it?” Scott sighed.

 

“What was wrong with the last full moon?” You frowned and Scott groaned.

 

“Naked wolfed out beta’s flipping cars and running circles round Malia, we have no idea how you got there but you were on the top of the police station when we found you.” Scott smiled when you frowned.

 

“Is that why we were up there, I just thought Stiles trapped us up there!” You gasped and grinned at Scott. “Bet I can make him shift first.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello Sweetheart.” A vice drawled and you turned to glare at Aiden as he lent against your locker.

“I’d love to stay and chat but… I don’t want to.” You hummed and pushed away from your locker, heading over to where Liam and Brett were waiting for you.

“Such an ass.” Liam growled and glared at Aiden who looked you over before heading in the other direction.

 

“Don’t see why Scott doesn’t just get rid of him.” Brett added as they walked to the field and you shrugged.

 

“I guess he’s just lonely now Ethan and Danny left… but he’s totally an ass.” You added when they gave you weary looks.

 

“Yeah, you staying for the whole practise?” Liam muttered as he glared over at Scott and Aiden. 

“Just a bit, I need to talk with Lydia and she’s watching Stiles.” You smiled and they rolled their eyes before both hugging you.

 

“You shouldn’t study so hard.” Brett chuckled and you groaned.

 

“I hope Stiles trips and hits you in the face.” You joked and pretended to be serious before bursting onto laughter.

 

“But if he does that you’d have nothing pretty to look at.” Liam yelled as they jogged over to the team.

 

“You could always look at me.” Aiden muttered, smiling when he saw you jump slightly.

*********************************************************************

“I’m telling you she’s hiding something from us, she’s been acting funny for weeks.” Brett ranted as he and Liam continued to look for you.

 

“You’re sure you saw her come out this way… it’s the middle of the night and besides who would she be out here with?” Liam sighed and both of them stopped when they came to the dirt road that ran through the woods and found you sat on Aiden’s bike as he lent down and kissed you.

 

“Hey!” the yell caused you to jump and you turned in time to see Liam dive through the trees and throw himself into Aiden who flew back several feet when Liam collided with him.

 

“Liam!” you yelped and tried to hurry and separate the only for Brett to grab you and hoist you over his shoulder. “Brett, you put me down or get him off Aiden!” You growled angrily after failing to wriggle free.

 

“Hey, little Beta she isn’t yours so put her down.” Aiden snarled as he held Liam and arm’s length despite the furious punches being thrown at him.

 

“She is ours, she’s our best friend and she has been since we were little so she’s been ours longer and why are you even out in the first place.” Liam seemed to be so angry that anything he could think off tumbled out of his mouth and he reluctantly stopped attacking Aiden so he could follow Brett.

 

“We hate him why’re you out here with him?” Brett asked once Liam had finished his rant.

 

“Because he’s kind of hot… in a werewolf sort of way.” Your feet almost smacked Liam in the face as Brett turned to face him and they shared a look.

 

“So are we.” You both yelled and you groaned.

 

“Yeah but in a weird best friend way… he’s just I don’t know it’s complicated.” You sighed wishfully and they both made the odd grunted growl they used whenever you’d said something you didn’t like but they were giving in to save an argument.

************************************************************************

“Have I turned into Peter Hale, why’re you looking at me like that?” You asked and Stiles snorted out a laugh when you checked that you were still you.

 

“This is your fault.” Scott snapped and everyone’s glares moved from you to down the corridor where Mason and Malia were prying Liam and Brett away from Aiden who was trying not to laugh as they squared up to him.

 

“Hey it could be worse!” you defended and Lydia coughed and shook her head.

“Aiden’s crashing at Scott’s and they both broke in to um… to put it politely, leave a gift in the bathroom to show who’s the boss.” She muttered and your eyes widened.

 

“Werewolves are so gross.” You mumbled and Scott huffed at you. 

“They peed all the way around your house to make Aiden uncomfortable if he visits because he’ll be on someone else’s territory.” Scott tried not to laugh as you erupted into giggles.

 

“I’m sorry but that’s pretty funny.” You gasped and your laughter seemed to attracted the attention of the ‘waring wolves’ 

“But on a serious note, Deaton say’s they’re going to have a pretty bad fight on the full moon if we don’t sort this now.” Lydia scolded and you rolled your eyes dramatically.

 

“Relax I’ll fix it.” You muttered.

 

 

Over the two week that led to the full moon things got intense, to the point that you’d caught Aiden walking around in his boxers for no reason other than to show off, Liam and Brett upped the game by taking turns to guard you, which meant having to share your bed with a boiling hot werewolf despite the scolding summer heat.

 

As revenge Aiden joined the Lacrosse team, which Malia thanked you for, because she got to watch angry half naked werewolves fighting. You finally put your foot down when Liam ran up to you in the corridor and licked you before awkwardly saluting a stunned Lydia and jogged off again.

 

 

“Did he just…?” She started but you shook your head.

 

“This has gone too far!” You decided and gently took the heavy book from her hands and followed the pack to the library where you promptly whacked all three with the book and handed it back to Lydia.

 

 

“Why… I’m not complaining just checking you haven’t gone insane.” Stiles chuckled as you glared at the three of them.

 

 

“You three have to behave or I’ll… make you all watch Legally Blond.” You snapped and their eyes widened.

 

 

“You mean the movie right… not the musical?” Brett asked quietly and you arched an eyebrow.

 

 

“The musical, every night until I get board of it and if you have a problem with that then fight me.” You smiled when they all began to fidget.

 

 

“We can’t fight you, you’re all fleshy and weak… you don’t heal and you cried when it was your… you know.” He trailed off.

 

 

“Lady full moon?” Stiles offered and Liam nodded.

 

 

“Yeah we don’t want to fight you it’s our job to protect you.” Aiden said with a smile and both boys looked at him like he was a genius.

 

“Yeah… protect you.” they agreed and Scott sighed.

 

 

“Finally, I was getting sick of seeing you guys naked.” Scott groaned and let his head flop onto the table. “If you guys do this again I’ll give her to Peter.” He added and Liam jumped up to get you a seat and hurried back to pick you up and sit you between Brett and Aiden.

 

“Can we stop picking me up!” you sighed.

 

“Fine unless you’re sad or hurt, also you’re going to have to set some ground rules.” Aiden muttered as he kissed your temple. The atmosphere in the room changed almost instantly as Aiden’s suggestion of protecting you seemed to sink into your friends and they were watching Aiden intently as if every movement was something they needed to learn.


	9. Chapter 9

“But you can’t!” Mason sighed as he hurried after Liam.

“Mason it’s not a date ok, she wants to put being part of the Lacrosse team on her application for college and I said I’d help her make the team.” Liam explained.

 

“Hey I am all for helping my sister but Liam, it says a week before the full moon you’ll be attracted to someone and you could accidentally mark someone.” Mason was attempting to stop Liam from hurrying over to you before class started and Liam stopped.

 

“So, I mark someone, it’s not like I’m an alpha.” He started walking to your locker when Mason growled under his breath.

“If you hang out with (Y/N) alone this week I won’t talk to you.” He threatened and Liam laughed.

 

“Ok fine I won’t, now can we go she’s waiting for us.” Liam pointed to where you were waiting for them outside the class room.

 

“Seriously Liam… if you mark her she’ll be your mate.” Mason muttered as you headed to your seat and Liam shrugged.

 

“I won’t lie sounds like a good thing.” He huffed before hurrying to sit next to you.

********************************************************************

“Liam, it’s not working.” You sighed and he shook his head.

 

 

“Here, you’re holding it wrong.” He muttered and came up behind you, his hands wrapped around yours and you had to swallow the nervous waver in your voice.

 

“Will it work?” you squeaked and he shrugged.

 

“Yeah sure, as long as you throw it.” He muttered and stepped away from you, staring for a moment before he nodded for you to aim.

You squealed happily when you hit the goal perfectly and wrapped your arms around Liam who stiffened for a moment. You pulled away when you simultaneously realised the Liam’s hands had landed on your waist and that you’d just flung yourself at your brother’s best friend.

You hurried to grab your stuff and rushed towards the carpark, stopping when Liam caught up and nervously edged towards you, grabbing your face in his hands and kissing you harshly.

 

“I have practise tomorrow but Scott and Stiles might be able to stick around after and help if you want another lesson.” He said and tried to cover up the awkward feeling. “We can meet up after curfew as well… you’ll be pretty tried tomorrow but it’ll help make the team.”

 

“That’d be awesome.” You whispered and he smiled.

 

 

You didn’t notice Liam’s eyes staying trained on you, or that Mason had seen the whole thing and had become protectively angry.

**********************************************************************************************

“Hey what’re you doing?” Mason asked as he jogged past your room and backed up to see you shuffling in your new jacket.

 

 

“Um I… was going to practise with Liam again.” You admitted and Mason pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“(Y/N) I think maybe you should put of practise until you know a few weeks… and stop sneaking out after curfew Mom nearly caught you.” Mason sighed and you rolled your eyes.

 

 

“You’re just mad that Liam’s spending more time with me, it’ll go back to normal once I’m on the team.” You smiled and grabbed your bag, jogging down the steps as Mason thundered after you.

 

 

“(Y/N) please… there’s something about Liam that I can’t tell you but this week and next week to he’s going to have a tough time.” Mason’s voice was strained and you could tell he was only trying to help.

 

“I’ll call you If I’m home late.” You called out to the house and hurried off.

*************************************************************

Mason’s heart started pounding when he heard a scream and Liam calling after you, he almost missed you hurrying towards the main road.

 

“(Y/N) what happened?” He asked and you tried to hide your neck with you hand. “Did Liam bite you?”

 

“Mason, we should just go home.” You whispered as you sobbed quietly and he rubbed your back.

 

“Go wait on the bench and call Mom, I’ll be right back, hey don’t worry just wait there and don’t move.” Mason left you alone and jogged through the woods until he found Liam.

 

 

“Mason look I’m sorry!” Liam started but he punched him before he could say anything.

 

“I promised Mom and Dad that I’d look out for her, when she came home to live with us she’d only talk to me… I wasn’t trying to stop you from training with her or dating her I just wanted you to stay away until the full moon passed.”

 

“Mason I’m sorry…” Liam muttered again.

“Just, stay away until the full moon’s done.” Mason mumbled and hurried back to you.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m going to need someone to show (Y/N) around.” The teacher finished introducing you and several people’s hands shot into the air. “Stilinski.”

The boy who had been chosen waved and glanced at the boy next to him, winking as he looked disappointed, grabbing his bag as you trailed after him.

 

“I’m Stiles and you’re (Y/N) right, well you might like it here… it’s weird though but…” He trailed off when you stared at him and stayed silent.

 

“Does everyone always stare?” You asked quietly as the people in the corridor all stared.

“Urm not so much… must be something about you huh?” Stiles smiled and continued to show you around.

***********************************************************************************************************

“You’re sure she isn’t like something?” Stiles asked Deaton who was stood between Isaac and Scott.

 

 

“All of the obvious things don’t match up.” He flipped through the last book and braced himself on the metal table. “So you’re telling me all the males she’s been in contact with her have immediately been taken in or become nervous and sometimes desperate until they’ve helped her with something?”

 

 

“Yeah and Allison couldn’t leave until she’d walked (Y/N) home which isn’t that weird but she attacked Lydia when Lydia tried to get her to leave before.” Scott mumbled.

 

 

“So she affects male and females… my suggestion is to keep an eye on it, bring her into the pack so when you do figure it out she’ll trust you enough to keep control of it.” Deaton suggested.

 

 

“That’s great and all but we’re leaving for a week, the school trip.” Isaac pointed out and everyone groaned.

 

 

“I can talk to Mom and see if she can get (Y/N) on the list.” Lydia offered.

 

“I’ll convince (Y/N) to come.” Allison added.

 

“NO you won’t I will.” Isaac growled and everyone tensed.

*************************************************************************

“So what’s up with you guys and the full moon?” You asked curiously as you found yourself squished between Isaac and Boyd while Allison, Stiles and Scott crowded behind you.

 

“Oh it’s because were werewolves.” Isaac answered and Lydia slapped the back of his head.

 

“It’s a thing we do, meet up on a full moon and party.” She explained and you nodded.

The group met up when the bus stopped at the hotel that had been booked, half of the students went with one teacher while the rest of you went with Coach. You didn’t notice that everyone was hanging off your every word and even Scott had allowed you to call the shots all night, Lydia tried to point it out when they agreed to your favourite food which, none of them liked.

 

 

She frowned when you snuck out in the middle of the night, everyone was piled on Stiles as the full moon washed over them, she poked him awake and they crowded down the stairs and into the bathroom, hurrying when you screamed.

 

 

“(Y/N)!” The group chorused and burst into the bathroom, making Lydia groan when they fell and piled onto each other.

 

 

“Don’t just lay there help me!” You cried and their eyes all trailed down to see a little black cat swishing its tail furiously.

 

“Werecat… is that a thing?” Stiles asked and they all seemed to recover and go to normal.

 

“Makes sense we all think she’s adorable and she has that kind of catlike agility.” Allison summed up.

“I’m not cute I’m a cat!” You yowled.

 

“Hey it’s ok, we’ll get your clothes and sneak you up to the room and call someone who can help.” Scott mumbled and went to pick you up, jumping back when you hissed.

“I’ve got it.” Lydia sighed and opened her handbag so you could hop in. “Remind me to get a kitty bag before the next full moon.”

“This is going to happen again… oh boy and I just thought you guys were super friendly.” Your voice came out as a muffled groan but the group chuckled and headed back to ask Deaton what he knew about werecats.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam’s voice drifted through the crisp evening air and into your window. Thinking you were being sneaky you slipped out of bed and tried to see why Liam hadn’t climbed into your room like he usually did.

 

“Malia I don’t know.” Liam muttered to a taller girl that usual sat with him and his new friends.

“I can’t keep this a secret from her… (Y/N) will understand.” Liam said in a voice that was strained and desperate.

 

They trailed off as Liam climbed into his room and the girl left. You’d never thought Liam would start to show interest in anyone else, you’d almost hoped that he meant it when he said he’d loved you, clearly his thing with Malia proved he didn’t.

 

You got up the next morning with a heavy heart and slowly got ready for school, ignoring the blue Jeep that pulled up next to you, pretending your headphones were too loud for you to hear Liam asking if you wanted a lift.

**************************************************************

If it hadn’t been for the tight grip Scott had on the hood of Liam’s jacket he would have rid, you of the sour smelling chemo signals the minute you’d stepped into the halls. You’d been off ever since his break down after he kissed you, Scott and Stiles convinced you he’d been so nervous about kissing you that he was having a meltdown.

“Liam leave her be.” Scott warned as you walked past.

 

“Come on we can walk together.” Malia offered and put a hand on his shoulder just as you glanced at Liam who suddenly became desperate to grab your attention for a little longer.

 

He was pleased to find you in the seat that was always next to his, hurrying to engage you in conversation and make up for the last few nights of abandonment.

 

 

“Hey (Y/N) you alright?” He asked with a goofy grin.

 

 

“Great, just like you and Malia.” You snapped and he frowned.

 

 

“What?” Was the flat answer you got from him and you growled under your breath making him gawk at you a little. “Are you ok?”

 

 

“Yes just fine will you be quiet so I ca learn.” You bit back and this time he flinched back a little and decided to ask Scott for some advice on how to figure out what had made you so angry.

******************************************************

Liam seemed to be everywhere over the next few days, even Scott and Stiles started greeting you, despite your continuous cold shoulder. Your days seemed to whiz by quickly and soon you got used to functioning without Liam’s arm slung over your shoulder and the long talks with Mason.

 

 

You’d even started something with one of the boys in your class although you weren’t sure if you liked him as much as he liked you. Even so you found yourself receiving a soft kiss from the boy and the guilty thought that Liam’s kiss was much better ran through your head as you slowly pulled away from him.

 

 

“Liam!” Someone shouted and the next thing you knew Liam had knocked the boy off his feet.

 

 

“Hey buddy calm down!” Stiles yelped as he hurtled into the corridor and jumped between the two before Liam could do any real damage.

 

 

“He was kissing her.” Liam’s voice was a husky growl and Scott glared at him as he joined the little group.

 

 

“It’s none of your business who kisses me!” you grumbled while jabbing a finger in Liam’s chest.

 

“(Y/N) …” Scott started and went to grab at the hand which pushed Liam’s hands away from your arms.

 

 

“I don’t even care anymore Liam just leave me alone.” You sighed and went to help the boy to his feet.

 

 

“But… (Y/N) …” Liam stuttered and you glared at him as he stared down the boy who quickly shuffled off.

 

 

“I kind of hate you Liam.” You whispered and he suddenly surged forwards with a growl that had the ends of your hair sticking up.

 

“Liam calm down!” Scott grabbed onto Liam and held him in place but didn’t step between you quick enough and you saw Liam’s eyes glowing as clear as day.

***************************************************************************

Liam listened carefully to your bedroom window, waiting for you to click the lock and open it. It was too cold outside to have the window open for any reason other than inviting him in. It had almost been a while month since you spoke to him and it was driving him mad.

“Come on (Y/N) please just open up.” Liam whispered to himself and as if you’d heard him your bedroom window unlocked and opened wide enough for him to climb through.

 

He was taken aback by how cluttered and messy your usually organised room was. Although he was struck with a certain smugness when he realised that most of the clothes you’d worn to hang about the house were the ones he’d left at yours.

“Scott says I can tell you everything.” Liam explained and cautiously knelt on the edge of your bed.

 

“Good for you.” You sighed, shuffling over as he made his way back to the window and shut it when a breeze tore into the room and you pulled the blankets further up your arms.

 

“Malia’s been helping me…” Liam started to speak but you threw a pillow at him which he caught.

 

“I don’t care about you and Malia… I just wanted a hug.” You whimpered and he shot across the room.

 

“I can do hugs, I’m good at that.” He almost sang in a stupid voice that had you giggling.

 

“Your eyes glow.” You mumbled as he pulled you into him and settled into the centre of your bed.

“They do, I also have claws and fangs… little werewolf beard to, I think it’s coming in nicely.” He smiled when he felt the small laugh escape you as you hid your face in his neck.

 

 

“Why didn’t you trust me enough to tell me?” you asked him once the room had become awkward and silent. He sat up and plonked you in front of him as he took your hand and played your fingers between his.

 

 

“Because I know you, you’d want to help me and I could barely control myself when I thought about you, let alone when I was with you and I mean… sure sometimes I could do it and keep control but other times I was so close to losing it that I had to call Scott.” Liam admitted.

 

 

“You don’t want my help?” You asked sadly and looked up at him.

 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, I want you to be mine, to touch you and have you covered in my scent but most of all I want you safe.” Liam blabbered and you felt your cheeks flush.

 

 

“Even if I kiss another boy?” You asked cautiously and an involuntary growl left Liam’s lips.

“If another boy kisses you I think I might punch them.” He said seriously and you nodded.

 

“So are all your friend’s werewolves… is Mason like something scary to, does this mean we can’t hang out anymore?” you asked quickly and he lent forwards to kiss you to stop the flood of questions.  
“Some of them are werewolves, Mason… is still Mason and if we don’t hang out at least once a day I may lose my mind.” Liam’s vice was steady and calm as he moved so he could spoon you.

“I’m sorry I freaked out and stopped talking to you.” Liam smiled at your sleepy apology and kissed your temple.

“I’m sorry I turned into a werewolf and didn’t tell you.” Liam teased and you rolled to look at him, gently stroking a hand through the hair at the base of his neck as you kissed him softly.

 

“The Sun, the moon and the truth.” He whispered repeatedly as you pulled away. You watched as his eyes, which had flared to the bright golden yellow, dulled before dimming completely.


	12. Chapter 12

“Liam did you read any of the book (Y/N) leant you, furry face… you’ll have glowing eyes and a furry face!” Mason hissed making the boy shrug.

“I don’t really care.” Liam said decisively and hurried off to class with his friend in tow.

“But, (Y/N) said you need to read this so you know a bit about what’s happening to you.” Mason continued despite Liam now ignoring him.

“If I don’t read it (Y/N) will work on it with me.” Liam grinned at his best friend and took a seat.

 

His class went by quietly until the person behind him began impatiently tapping their foot against his chair leg, the clock began to tick just a little bit too loudly, Mason’s insistent page turning seemed to add to the irritating sounds and Liam had to clench his fists around his chair to keep calm.

*********************************************************************

“Stiles!” You called out as you hurried past the Lacrosse team and located the twosome at the back of the changing room.

 

“Always weirds me out when she comes in here, girls should not be comfortable in here.” Stiles whispered to Scott who glanced at him and chuckled. “(Y/N), sweetheart, hi how can I help you?”

“Did you just call me sweetheart?” You asked as you came to a stop in front of the boys.

 

“I don’t know; did you want me to?” He shrugged at Scott who fixed him with a confused look.

 

“You got the puppy kit?” You said quickly.

“Yeah it’s in my locker.” Stiles response was equally quick.

“Did you improve it after what happened with Malia?” You smiled at Scott who was looking from one of you to the other.

 

“Yeah it’s fully puppy proof and there’s this thing Deaton thought might work to keep him calmer.” Stiles smiled when you nodded and gave Scott a quick hug.

 

 

“Puppy kit?” Scott asked and gave you both a confused look.

 

 

“It’s for dealing with Liam.” Stiles explained.

 

 

Almost as soon as Stiles finished speaking a furious Liam shot through the room and wrapped himself around you. Hi eyes were glowing and he was making small growling noises until you cooed over him and shushed him.

 

 

“Aw, look at (Y/N) playing with the puppy.” Stiles teased and you shot him a dirty look over Liam’s shoulder.

 

 

“It is kind of cute (Y/N).” Scott admitted.

 

 

“How cute is an angry Beta on the loose?” You asked quickly and they both shut up immediately, hurrying outside with the team.

 

Eventually you managed to pry Liam off you and sit him down. You sat next to him and let him clutch your hand until he’d calmed down enough to talk.

 

“Everything got too much all at once.” Liam glanced up at you. “All the sounds and smells…”

 

“It’s ok Liam, you’re doing better than Scott did… he tried to eat us at least twice.” You smiled when he seemed to cheer up a bit.

“You think I’ll get it under control like Scott?” Liam asked reluctantly.

 

“Sure but you have to remember to take it slow… how about I teach Mason how to help you, we can start after school.” You offered and he hugged you gratefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Scott scowled when he saw you smile and wave at Mason and Liam who were both looking nervous. He knew that you helped Stiles with Malia and you made time to talk over everything that was going on with Kira and Lydia.

You even made sure Scott was doing ok, despite his insistence that as the pack’s Alpha and your boyfriend he should be the one looking after you. He knew this was exactly the same thing that you were doing with Liam, he’d helped you research anger management methods.

His only problem with the relationship you had with Liam was the scent of lust that rolled off the young Beta. Stiles patted his hand on Scott’s chest trying to draw the Alpha’s attention off Liam who smiled nervously as you gave him a thumbs up and muttered good luck knowing the boy would hear you.

“Um… (Y/N)!” Malia said nervously as Scott hurtled towards you, hopping up the bleachers and catching your face in his hands.

 

“McCall get back on the field!” Coach yelled as Scott kissed you. Your eyes were wide when he pulled away and he chuckled when you saw his eyes were flickering between their doe brown and red making you panic and pull his head down slightly by his helmet that he’d just slid on.

 

“Good luck Captain.” You giggle. He grinned and winked at you before bounding down the bleachers and catching the stick that Stiles threw to him.

*****************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N).” Liam yelled as he jogged after you.

“Hey Puppy what’s up?” You ask light heartedly.

“Oh um, I have class in the same part of the school as you so I figured I’d walk with you.” Liam’s cheeks flushed a little but he tried to remain calm at the prospect of spending the three-minute walk across the school ground with you.

 

“Well I have a free period so I’m heading to the library, I can drop you off.” You joked making the boy flush.

“Yeah um ok.” He muttered.

Liam waved as you left him at the door of his class and you headed to the library knowing Scott would be waiting for you. The werewolf practically tackled you as soon as he picked up on how close your heart beat was.

“Scott what’re you doing?” You squeaked when the librarian scowled at his sudden movements. He rubbed his hands up your arms and nuzzled your neck while Stiles and Lydia stared at him with their mouths hung open.

 

“Scenting.” He grumbled with a flash of red eyes. He began kissing your cheeks and the tip of your nose before letting you take his hand and lead him over to the table the others were sat at.

“Scenting as in covering me in your scent or is there something else to it?” You asked Scott curiously as you let Lydia tug your notebooks from your bag.

 

“His scent was on you and mine wasn’t strong so I made sure you smelled like me.” Scott explained as if it were completely normal to roll yourself against people.

“Ah the old Werewolf PDA, always awkward and always hard to explain.” Stiles muttered.

“You did this wrong.” Lydia muttered.

“Are you just ignoring the conversation or are you kind of sharing (Y/N)’s embarrassment?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Hey the last time Liam hugged her Scott dragged her into my bathroom and made out with her, I’m not getting growled at again.” Lydia’s answer had Stiles grinning at Scott who sighed and shook his head.

 

“I said sorry and I couldn’t help myself, (Y/N)’s mine and I need to protect her.” As soon as he said it he blushed and turned his attention to his books.

The four of you got through a large portion of work by the time the bell rang and a few minutes later Kira, Malia and Liam joined the group. Scott’s eyes followed Liam as he sat opposite you so Lydia could help him with his work while Malia hugged you and rubbed her head against yours before sitting next to Stiles.

 

“See we can’t help it!” Scott spluttered waving a hand between you and Malia who was frowning.

 

“What she needed more of my scent?” Malia look thoroughly confused but Stiles muttered something to her and she nodded as if she understood.

 

“I don’t mind smelling like you.” You hummed making Scott smile widely. “Unless you just played Lacrosse.”

 

“I promise I’ll only scent mark you when I’m not gross and sweaty.” Scott muttered as he kissed you.

 

“How come I don’t…” Liam stopped talking when the entire table glared at him and you smiled at him apologetically.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam grunted, almost losing it in the middle of the field. Scott hadn’t wanted him to go out and play, no one would tell you why he was agitated, but you knew how to cheer him up.

 

“Woo go Liam, Beacon Hills rules!” You blushed when the entire team turned to you as if to emphasize the fact that they were losing badly.

 

“(Y/N) everyone’s looking at us.” Malia hissed. You giggled nervously and waved, Scott and Stiles both burst into laughter as they retook their position on the field and the game burst into life again.

 

“Go Liam!” You yelled, he seemed to be spurred on and almost made a shot but a player from the opposite team rammed into him so hard that he tripped and dropped the ball.

The whistle blew signalling for half time and you instantly jogged down the bleachers and round the back where a furious Liam was trying to keep control of his ‘inner wolf’. As soon as you were near he looked up, frowning when you pulled off his helmet.

 

 

“(Y/N) what are yo…” He made a small squeak of surprise when your lips crashed to his in a shy kiss. Before you could pull away his arms wrapped around you and he kissed you back, this time hard and needy, his hands moving to rest on the small of your back as he lifted you slightly off the floor.

“Liam back on the field!” You both pulled away when Scott threw a lacrosse ball, which Liam caught easily, and smiled at each other.

 

“You can do it Liam.” You muttered shyly. He grinned and let you go, taking his helmet from your hand, and joining the team.

 

You re-joined Malia in the stands and watched as Liam scored goal after goal, each time he’d grin at you. The rest of the game passed with several goals scored by Liam and the rest by Scott and Stiles. When the game finished Beacon Hills was up by eleven points and the entire crowd flowed out onto the field to celebrate, you searched for Liam in the crowd but couldn’t find him among the mass of people.

“Hey.” You turned to find a slightly flushed Liam smiling at you.

 

 

“You were amazing Liam.” You gasped quickly. He chuckled and glanced away before looking back at you with a cheeky grin and kissing your cheek.

 

 

“I had you cheering for me, you made me amazing.” He said softly as you blushed and hugged him.


	15. Chapter 15

You could see it on Lydia’s face, the building scream causing her agony. Scott was thrown clean across the room, Malia and Liam followed their Alpha as they crashed into each other.

 

“Stiles get down!” Kira yelled as she drew her blade and swung it at the advancing werewolf. Your grip on Lydia tightened as Kira was struck in the chest and knocked off her feet.

“Everyone get behind me.” You yelled when it became clear the fight wasn’t going to end well. Malia grabbed Kira as Scott and Liam pulled a barely conscious Stiles behind you. You glanced over your shoulder at the group.

 

“What’s your plan?” Scott asked as he set Stiles down. Your eyes flicked to the advancing werewolf and you swallowed.

“Cover your eyes.” You said quickly, slowly you began to let your human form shift away.

 

“What why?” Malia asked.

 

“Just cover your eyes.” You yelled. Your body began to glow and became so bright that not even you could keep your eyes open, you felt the huge wings sprouting for your back and then the impact of the enemy wolf colliding with you.

 

“Holy crap… she has wings!” Liam muttered. You opened your eyes to see the group staring at you with shocked looks on their faces.

 

“(Y/N) Why didn’t you tell us?” You glanced up to see Lydia, Malia and Kira watching you a little further away from the rest of the group looking equally confused and shocked.

 

“I didn’t know how you’d react.” You muttered quietly as you sat up, you flinched when something yanked on your shoulder blades.

“Sorry, sorry… I’m stood on it.” Stiles gasped guiltily. Scott and Stiles helped you stand up while Lydia seemed to freeze.

 

“We don’t care if you have wings (Y/N) Your part of our family.” Lydia said with a sigh as she tried to pull you into a hug.

 

“Yeah your part of the pack.” Scott said, ducking slightly when your huge wings shifted awkwardly.

“Um guys… little problem.” You mumbled when you realised just how big your wings were. You giggled when Malia and Liam began running their fingers through them.

 

“Do you know how to make them go away again?” Stiles asked.

 

“No.” You whispered making the group laugh.

 

“Well let’s get you to Deaton’s, um… you think you can fit in Stiles’ Jeep?” Lydia asked looking worried at the thought of pushing you into the car.

 

“Here fold them like this.” Stiles mumbled. He gently took hold of your wings grinning when you giggled at the odd sensation and folded them behind you.

“Thanks guys.” You mumbled. Blushing when Kira wrapped her arms around your neck.

“(Y/N) it’s fine we’ll help you get through this… or at least hide those.” She smiled encouragingly as the group began to talk excitedly about what sort of powers you might have.


	16. Chapter 16

Today would be your first day attending Beacon Hills High since Scott bit you. The scents and loud noises were driving you mad, how the others managed you’d never know, the shrill ringing of first bell warned you that you were late.

 

Without thinking you yanked your locker open, shoving what you didn’t need into it, flinching when you forgot just how loud slamming the door would be. 

 

Scott glanced up when you skidded into the class room, over shooting the door due to your new found speed, reminding Scott of a deer finding it’s legs, when you slammed your bag down on the desk you flinched and then groaned as you rubbed the table.

“What’d it do to you?” Stiles mumbled as he leant over to the an impressively sized crack in your desk.

 

“Shut up Stiles.” You grunted through gritted teeth.

 

“Hey, it’s ok just chill out a bit (Y/N).” Stiles whispered as he gave you an encouraging smile.

******************************************************************************* 

They day just seemed to get harder and harder. Lunch came around and the scent of hormonal teens overpowered you, your eyes began to flair and you turned on the nearest person to you, Mason tried to stop you climbing up him but it was until Liam pulled you off him and dragged you to an empty classroom that you realized what you’d been doing.

 

“How can you deal with this so well?” You asked when the feeling that you should be mounting someone returned.

 

“It’ll get easier, plus the guys helped me through it.” Liam smiled and eyed you as you began to slowly stalk towards him on instinct.

 

He didn’t object when your lips met, your hands fisting his shirt in an attempt to get him closer to you, his own finding the small of your back as he tried to remain calm so you wouldn’t over react. It didn’t take long for things to get out of hand and Liam was losing just as much control as you were the scent you were giving off was enough for Scott to be able to smell from the cafeteria.

 

He hurried towards the source of your scent determined to mix it with his own, not realizing his eyes were glowing protectively as he hurried along. He burst into the room you and Liam were in, growling jealously as he saw Liam’s hands had slid under your shirt while yours were tangled in his hair.

Liam was shoved to the side and a shiver jolted through your body when your Alpha scooped you against his chest, dominating your mouth and wrapping your legs around his waist. You whimpered when Liam began kissing your shoulder, a low warning growl rumbling from Scott when Liam tried to tug you closer to him.

 

Scott pulled away and smiled, setting you down over a desk and slowly pushing your skirt up. Liam circled the two of you wondering how he could get his hands on you without starting a fight with Scott but the Alpha already knew what he wanted you to do.

When Liam rounded the table and ended up in front of you Scott motioned for him to stop and approach, leaning down and kissing you before pulling away and letting Liam kiss you. You moaned loudly against Liam’s mouth as Scott pushed our skirt to your waist, tugged your panties to the side and slid two finger into you.

 

“You know your gonna have to keep her quiet or we’ll get caught.” Scott mumbled as he concentrated on pumping his fingers in and out of you.

 

Liam grinned and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down just enough to expose his hard on, before he could ask you’d shifted on the table and licked a thick strip along his length. Your attention on Liam was diverted by Scott rubbing harshly on your clit until you were yowling and pleading for him.

 

The boys exchanged a look, each on knowing what you wanted from them, not giving you any warning as they both entered you. Liam’s length hit the back of your throat as Scott bottomed out making your eyes roll.

 

Their pace was rapid, your claws extending and digging into the desk, the pleasure rolling off you in a thick scent which encouraged the boys to continue. You began to clench around Scott, his breath coming out in fast puffs, your tongue teased and swirled until Liam was gripping your hair as his hips sputtered to a halt and released with a loud growling grunt.

 

Scott smiled to himself as he gripped the back of your neck, pulling you into him as he thrusted and soon the both of you were reaching orgasm. He pulled out and kissed your cheek, straining your clothes as he did the same to his own and hugged you.


	17. Chapter 17

You were happy to be back in Beacon Hills; you’d be transferring school’s midterm but thanks to Lydia’s skype calls you were almost caught up with her. You strolled through the halls like you owned them, which at one point you had when you’d rolled with Lydia.

“Hey (Y/N) welcome home!” Stiles yelled a little too loudly. You rolled your eyes as you joined him next to Scott, Lydia, Allison and some new faces.

“I’m (Y/N), your Malia right I saw you on skype… Kira… Scott talks about you a lot.” You said quickly Kira waved awkwardly and Malia smiled. When you pulled away from a tight hug with Allison and Lydia, you noticed a boy stood gaping at you like you were the most amazing thing he’d set his eyes on.

“Hi.” He mumbled making Stiles snicker at him. You elbowed Stiles in the ribs and waited for the boy to speak up.

“You gonna introduce yourself?” Scott asked as he tried to hide the laughing fit that was brewing inside him.

“I… Um… Hi… I’m… I think I’m Liam?” He said without removing his eyes from your face. Stiles doubled over with laugher causing the boy to blush. He growled under his breath and began to stalk down the corridor with Scott following closely behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Teen wolf x Divergent)

Liam x Reader / Eric x Reader (Teen wolf x Divergent)

 

 

You flinched as Tho slammed Liam to the floor. You could see him losing it but when you went to help Liam a large hand gripped your shoulder, making Mason glance over to see who’d stopped you.

“You’re the best here. Don’t throw that away by helping weak ones.” Eric scoffed.

You shrugged him off, moving quickly, shoving Theo away from Liam as you helped him up. “You doing ok?” You asked, not referring to the huge bruises that were healing but to the glowing eyes and the fact that Liam looked ready to tear Theo apart.

 

He nodded and got back up, glancing at Eric who’d watched the exchange suspiciously. You managed to convince him to let you take Liam away.

“I can’t keep doing this.” Liam hissed as he sat on your bunk. You patted his shoulder as you sat beside him. “I mean. W were hiding here until Scott found Stiles but we haven’t heard anything from anyone.”

“Just try and put up with Theo and hold on. We’re almost through being initiates and after that it’ll get a little easier.” you comforted. He cheered up a bit and once people began to file into the room he motioned for you to help him find Mason.

 

***************************************

 

“You.” Eric called, making you jumped when he grabbed at you. “What’s up with the kid you were with today?”

“You… you mean Liam?” You asked warily.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with him?” He snapped, frowning at you.

“Nothing, just he had issues with Theo who’d be more than happy to kill him. Not that you’d even care.” You snapped, it was a half truth but you hoped Eric would take it face on and let you leave.

“Well then what’s wrong with his eyes. The cameras around here have picked up a few flares and stuff. Only on that kid and Theo.” Eric grinned when you swallowed and glanced around.

 

His grin vanished when you tackled him to a dark corner and pinned him down, surprising him with his strength and skill. “You tell anyone what you’re seeing and I’ll make you wish you’d kept your mouth shut.”

He laughed, quickly flipping your hold and slamming you into the floor so he could look down at you. “See I think I should ask some questions, tell people about you. You lot are weirdly skilled and strong considering you’re supposed to be Amity. Why’d any Amity want to come here and on that note. When has one ever been able to fight like you and your friends?”

“Bite me.” You snapped, getting out of his grip before darting off to find Liam and Mason.

 

**************************************

 

“Theo. Just let us go.” Mason hissed, glancing at the door where you and Liam were due to come through at any second.

“Why. I need to cover myself, Eric’s been pretty antsy all day. He wants to catch you lot and if I help, I doubt he’ll think to check who I am.” Theo grinned maliciously as you and Liam appeared.

“Get out of our way.” You snapped, fumbling for your gear.

“Looking for this? Yeah. I’m turning that into Eric, evidence so he knows i’m not making up the whole hunters, werewolves and whatevers are hiding here.” Theo grinned as you shook your head.

“Are you planning on telling him you’re a Chimera? How about the huge groups of people that are following some bird woman looking for a safe place to live. The maze places that Stiles might be in? All the people that need help. What happens to them if we get caught?” You asked quickly. Theo shrugged and motioned that he didn’t care.

 

Everyone jumped as a shot fired and you all froze, waiting for whatever would happen next. Eric hopped off a rooftop between you. Theo slumped as he held his leg and growled. “You do know that’s just gonna make him mad right?” Mason asked.

“You lot better explain or I’m not helping.” Eric snapped.

“Helping us with what?” Liam asked quickly and Eric pulled out a screen with Malia in a Erudit test room.

“This one was with the factionless. Overheard her looking for you and we picked her up.” He smirked when you glanced among each other, gun expertly trained on Theo who knew better than to get up.

“We don’t have a choice. We can get out and leave Malia or we can try and get Malia but we’ll probably get caught.” You pointed out.

“Fine. We’ll tell you everything if you don’t kill any of us.” Mason said, jabbing his finger at Malia’s screen to include her. Eric nodded as he grabbed Theo by the back of his neck.


	19. Chapter 19

“Liam’s acting weird.” Mason declared as he sat at the table the pack had gathered around.

 

“Isn’t he always a little weird?” Lydia sighed with an eye roll as she translated Stiles who had shoved a mouthful of fries in his mouth before speaking.

 

“He has been missing practise.” Scott pointed out and frowned at Stiles when he went to speak again.

 

“Yeah but has he ever asked Coach to take him off the team and bench him before?” Mason muttered and everyone hummed.

“Maybe my superior skills intimidated him.” Stiles gasped as he downed his water to help wash down the fries.

 

“You are not intimidating.” Malia told Stiles who pulled a face in response.

 

“Has he not told you what’s wrong?” Scott asked Mason who shook his head, following the group as they got up and started walking through the halls.

 

“No, he’s hiding a secret or something, it has to be, what else could have happened.” Mason rambled on and Stiles snorted out a laugh.

 

“Anything could have happened as long as it was a secret.” He pointed out and Scott shook his head at his friend who shrugged. “We could always just go and find him.”

 

“He isn’t at school today, he texted me to tell coach he couldn’t play in tomorrow’s game and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stay on the team.” Mason told them and everyone exchanged worried looks.

 

“We’ll go see him after school.” Scott muttered.

****************************************************************************

“Lucas come on you can do it!” Liam cheered as the toddler smiled and hurried over to him only to suddenly veer sideways and look shocked that he hadn’t reached his intended goal.

 

“NO.” The boy shouted as he pouted at his feet, his brother chuckling as he crouched down and caught the boy’s attention. “Liam!” He pointed at him and squealed in delight, rushing towards him.

 

“Shall we practise Lacrosse?” Liam asked and grabbed his stick, putting the ball in the next before gripping his hands over the child’s and gently tossing it to the tire hung from a tree across the garden.

 

“Yay!” The boy cheered and clapped his hands, leaning so he could look up at Liam.

 

“I’m going to get your hat and sunscreen ok?” Liam smiled when the boy nodded and dragged the stick around, whipping it through the air when he couldn’t use it like Liam showed him.

 

Liam hurtled back outside, dropping everything in the process, when sobbing met his ears. Immediately little hands fisted his joggers and a damp little face buried into his stomach as he tried to console the boy.

 

“Liam?” Lydia asked softly and he glanced up, flinching when the pack took in how exhausted they looked.

 

“Who’s this little guy?” Stiles asked gently as he crouched down, bouncing one the stray balls, that were lay across the garden, in the palm of his hand.

 

“My… brother Lucas.” He mumbled reluctantly letting the boy hurry to Stiles so he could throw the ball and clapped when Stiles quickly retrieved it for him.

 

“He’s cute… are you ok, you’re missing school and pack meetings, you got yourself cut from the team?” Scott mumbled and glanced around, normally one of Liam’s parents would hurry out with food or to check up on everyone.

 

“Yeah we’re fine.” Liam snapped quickly which made it obvious even to Lydia and Mason that he was lying. “No… My parents, they just left in the night and I don’t know where they are.”

 

“What do you mean just left in the night, they have you and a kid to look after?” Stiles asked, quickly having to focus on Lucas again who threw a ball at him.

 

“We were at my game and then we came home, the babysitter said some weird stuff and my parents decided they’d get a new one, Lucas made me read him a story and I fell asleep next to his bed.” Liam swallowed and looked down when Lucas scrambled to him and demanded to be lifted up. “I woke up and they were gone, the doors were all locked and I couldn’t smell anything weird so… I figured you know.”

 

“Liam, you should have told us.” Scott said with a worried look as he glanced at Stiles who reached for his phone.

 

“You’re sure they didn’t leave a note or anything?” Stiles asked and Liam nodded, letting Lucas clutch onto him.

 

“Mommy?” He asked quietly and Liam shushed him.

 

“I know but I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” Liam whispered and took the boy inside to give him a drink, jerking his head for the pack to follow him. “They didn’t leave a note, money, Lucas is… trying to potty train and I’ve run out of nappies… I was going to try and find a job or something.”

 

“Liam, you should have told us, we can help you.” Lydia insisted as Mason nodded and sat next to Lucas, handing him his snack.

 

“I’ll go see if I can find their scent and maybe figure out where they went.” Malia offered with an awkward smile.

 

“I’ll phone Dad and let him know what’s going on, he’ll probably be able to come up here seeing as you can’t lug Lucas all the way down to the station.” Stiles said before excusing himself from the room.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Scott asked as he looked at Lucas, smiling when he fussed a little and Liam rushed to help him.

 

“I thought my parents abandoned me, what was I going to say?” Liam asked as he cleaned up the toddler and set him on the floor, smiling when the child demanded to be held so he could look at Scott from a safe distance.

 

“Liam, something might have happened and if it hasn’t we can help you, I’ll call Mom and tell her what’s happened I’m sure she’d be ok with you staying and she’ll be able to help you get stuff.” Scott smiled when Liam seemed to relax a little.

 

“I’m pretty sure I know a bunch of people with old baby clothes, it might be designer stuff but I mean… clothes are clothes, right?” Lydia offered as she looked through the fridge and managed to find enough ingredients to cook something edible.

 

“Thanks guys.” Liam mumbled as he smiled at his brother.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett x Reader x Liam
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, smutt, fingering, anal, sex, threesome

“So, she invited you to huh?” Brett asked as he caught up with Liam.

 

“Yeah, we’re friends and I’m pretty sure she has a crush on me why wouldn’t she ask me?” Liam snapped.

 

“Because she has a crush on me and might want to hook up.” Brett answered quickly.

 

They both continued to argue until they got to your house, you swung the door open and dived on them bath in a tight hug, before hurrying to drag them inside.

 

“You guys, I’ve been waiting for ages, my parents are gone for the weekend and they left money so we can get a take away and buy junk food and stuff!” You grinned at them both, running up to your room where you’d set up the movie.

They didn’t complain when you hopped onto the bed and they snuggled up on each side of you. Liam grabbed one of your throw blankets. As the movie went on you flopped your head against Brett who threw an arm round your shoulders, muttering to you quietly until you jumped, Liam’s hand slowly smoothed up your leg as he massaged his hand into your leg.

 

“Hey.” Brett muttered, leaning down to kiss you when you looked up at him.

 

Liam’s hand pushed higher and you moaned as his fingers searched for the right spot. Brett growled at Liam who rolled his eyes as he lent over, nipping at your neck.

 

“She likes me more.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah sure she does.” Brett answer quickly as they pulled away.

 

“Guys what’re you talking about?” You asked and they both glared at you.

 

“You’re hot!” Liam snapped.

 

“And we really want you like both of us.” Brett added.

 

“Ok fine, you’re both ridiculous.” You sighed, as you pulled your top off you wriggled out of your sleep shorts.

 

“What…” Liam whispered as Brett gawked at you.

 

They both dived for you and stared peppering you with kisses, hands exploring or tugging off clothes. When they finally calmed, you were pinned under Brett as you kissed Liam who’s hands tangled into your hair.

 

“Fuck her.” Brett growled, Liam pulled away long enough to frown at him before taking up the offer, pulling your knees either side of his hips as Brett guided you down onto Liam.

 

“Oh god!” You gasped as his hips jerked up into you while Brett kissed and bit over your shoulders.

 

Each thrust forced you too let out a little gasp, the feeling of Brett’s hands running over you as Liam gripped your hips and jerked into you fast and hard had your head falling back. Brett squeezed your ass as he ground against you, sliding a finger into you causing you to moan loudly, clenching around Liam at the feeling.

 

“What’d you do that felt amazing!” Liam grunted. Brett chuckled and sniffed at the air, hurrying to grab at the box you kept hidden under your bed.

 

“Well I guess you don’t need these toys now you have two Werewolves.” Brett hummed, dropping the box as he grabbed at a bottle. Smoothing the cool gel over his cock and gently using what was left on his fingers to push onto you.

 

Liam stopped and groaned as he watched Brett push into you, the sound you made as both boys pushed into you was beastly, hitting them both deep as instinct took over.

 

“Fuck!” Liam growled as your breath became heavy and you finger dug into his shoulders as they sped up their pace.

 

“You gonna cum for us sweetheart?” Brett growled in your ear as you slowly slumped against Liam’s chest.

 

Liam lost it first, his fingers tearing into your bed as he came, the sensation pulling you and Brett along with him. You hummed happily as Liam stroked your hair, talking with Brett who went out of the room, returning with a damp flannel, cleaning you up.

 

“Will you two stop fighting now?” You asked, rolling off Liam so you could burrow in the middle of the bed as both boys curled up with you.

 

“Yeah.” They both muttered at the same time, Liam’s head found its way to the crook of your neck as you wrapped him up in your arms as Brett tangled his legs with yours.


	21. Chapter 21

You sighed as the heating finally clicked on and you started to feel the ache in your bones ease. You decided to head to the kitchen to make a hot drink when you spotted something odd outside. A little shivering dog was stood up to its shoulders in the snow.

 

“hey… come here little one!” You cooed softly and it flopped through the thick blanket of icy powder and tumbled into your arms.

 

On closer inspection, it looked like a husky puppy, perhaps even a wolf cub, but you didn’t pay it much though once tiny icy paws and a freezing nose were pressed against you.

 

“Come on, let’s get you inside and warm you up, maybe if it stops snowing we can figure out where you live?” You mumbled to yourself and pushed the back door shut.

 

You tried to get the puppy to stay on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket but every time you left the room he plodded after you and sat at your feet gazing up at you. When the snow just got worse you gave up on the idea of finding out where the blue-eyed puppy came from and settled into the sofa, the puppy snuggled into your side under the blanket, excitedly wiggling every time you looked to see if he was ok.

 

“Ok time for bed.” You yawned and slowly got up, rolling your eyes and smiling when there was a soft thud, followed by claws clacking and the puppy shot past you and into your room. “Alright you can stay in here with me but no accidents.”

 

The puppy sneezed and shook his head as if agreeing with you and you nodded, lifting him into the bed as you climbed in, holding the duvet out of his way as he circled a few times and settled with his head resting on your arm.

***************************************************************************

You jolted awake when a foot kicked your ankle, infect someone was leaning against you, and it certainly wasn’t a puppy. Slowly you looked over, ready to jerk yourself away and run as soon as you could.

 

“Liam?” you gasped and the boy shot up, looking around before blushing and slapping his hands down to his lap.

 

“Why am I here?” He asked and you shook your head.

 

“I don’t know and what did you do with the puppy?” you sighed and started to look for it.

 

“Puppy!?” He squeaked and you nodded. “Not again.”

 

“You… you’re my puppy?” you asked and put your hands on your hips.

 

“Sure, I can be your puppy.” He shrugged and you burst into giggles.

 

“Well I guess you should open your Christmas present.” You sighed and glanced at the clock. “It is technically Christmas now anyway.”

 

He caught the presents that you tossed his way and tore into them, grinning at the clothes. “Thanks.” he muttered and you left him to get dressed as you left the room. “Can we maybe not tell Scott and Stiles what happened?”

 

“That you turned into a puppy or that you turned back in my bed which freaked us both out?” you asked and he shrugged. “Fine.”

 

“Thanks, do you want me to get anything ready?” He asked and you shook your head as you went to go to the bathroom but stopped when you realised Liam was following you.

 

“Liam… why’re you following me?” You sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I was worried that you’d get lost and never come back.” He admitted and gave you a puppy dog look.

 

“I’m not going to get lost on the way to the bathroom in my house.” You teased.

 

“But what if you did and I was here all alone forever.” He sighed and his eyes flickered.

 

“Aw puppy, come on you sit in the living room and watch cartoons and I’ll join you when I’m done.” You led his to the sofa and handed him the remote, ruffling his hair as you went.


	22. Chapter 22

“Ok so we’ll get going and (Y/N) can stay with Liam.” Stiles muttered quickly.

You frowned and crossed your arms, frowning at Stiles who froze as Scott failed to hide a snicker of amusement. “Why am I staying here?” You asked sharply and he winced.

“Because… You’re better at controlling Liam than we are and it’d just end in a fight if we. Stayed?” Stiles winced as he spoke and rubbed the back of his head.

“Nice save idiot.” You grumbled and grabbed Liam by the back of his shirt.

“HEY!” He objected and continued to complain as he let you drag him up the stairs.

“Mason, go home, Liam needs rest!” You yelled and when you didn’t hear any movement you stomped over to glare at the three boys who all looked guilty and hurried out of the house.

“I should get my…” Liam started and attempted to dart back down the stairs but your raised eyebrows and unwavering stare made him shuffle back and head into his borrowed bedroom.

 

“Scott says you need to rest.” You pointed out through the door and smiled when he opened it, wearing jogger bottoms and a waft of toothpaste floated off him as he moved.

“I know, you’re right I should listen to him. I’ll go to bed.” He smiled and climbed in, sighing gently as you closed the door and ran downstairs to start on one of Lydia’s book mountains that had taken over the McCall kitchen.

 

A few minutes later your head shot up and your eyes narrowed. “That was way too easy.” You muttered to yourself before jogging as quietly as you could up to the room. “AHA!” You yelled and Liam squealed as he slid out the window with the same look a shocked cat would have as he vanished sideways out the window.

“Why’re you bursting into rooms and yelling AHA! It could give someone a heart attack!” Liam wailed from the roof below the window. When you glanced out of it you could see him lay on his back, clutching his chest above his heart while he moaned and whimpered to himself.

 

“You wouldn’t have fallen if you’d been sleeping like you said.” You pointed out and he nodded in defeat.

“How’d you know I was going to sneak out?!” He asked as he messily climbed back in and almost fell again.

 

“Just because I knew.” You grunted, pulling him in by his belt loops as he tried to get back in gracefully. He thudded on the floor and frowned.

 

“I should still…” He started and you stomped on the end of the abandoned Lacrosse Stick. Liam watched as it twirled in the air and landed in your palm with a soft smack that he was sure he’d only been able to hear.

“If you say go and help I will hit you with this.” You grumbled and he got to his feet before trying to dive for the window.

 

“Stop, Stop!” He laughed as you gently whacked him. “Fine Mom I’m going.” As soon as he spoke the laughing stopped and he froze.

“Ok, go to sleep, seriously, Scott’s worried about you.” You said, hoping to move on from the awkwardness.

 

“Sure thing.” He sighed, glancing at you. “You know if you stayed up here… I will hear if something comes for us so we’ll both be awake.”

“Thanks Liam.” You smiled and he beamed a proud smile. You were gone a moment to get your book and when you came back you realised he’d made a little nest out of Scott’s bedding for you, choosing to curl up next to it.

 

“Nice and comfy and warm and safe.” He said hurriedly.

 

***********

 

“Why?” Was the sharp word that woke Liam. He shot up and growled sleepily, his fist shooting out at nothing before he stumbled, tripped over his own feet and the Lacrosse Stick, slammed to the floor and hopped up again.

“Don’t come near me I’m dangerous!” Liam yelped, voice still sleepy, coming out as a puppy like squeak more than a werewolf growl.

“Clearly, I don’t think I’d want to get any closer I might… Loose a…” Scott muttered and glanced at Stiles.

 

“(Y/N) says I have to be more supportive of Liam so don’t look at me!” He said quickly and held up his hands.

“Why is she using my blankets?” Scott asked and frowned before glaring gently at Liam. “She could have just slept in my bed.”

 

“Well um, I fell out a window and called her Mom and she figured… well I figured that it’d be safer because I sleep pretty heavily if she slept in here and um I dunno… I had a weird wolfed out moment.” Liam spluttered so quickly it was a wonder anyone but Stiles could understand him.

“As opposed to a, normal wolfed out moment?” Stiles asked and Scott digged him in the ribs.

 

“Here you have mo.... (Y/N)!” He trailed of with a sharp squeak, scooped you up and dumped you into Scott’s arms. “I’ll take Mason.”

“I have to get home, but oh um ok it’s cool.” Mason said as Liam pulled him into the room. “I can stay with Liam.” He muttered.

 

“Alright well we’ll be in the other room.” Scott said as he glanced at Stiles and the backpack of research he’d been planning to do all night.

“Alright, see you in the morning Da… ALPHA, Alpha Scott.” Liam saluted and slammed the door as he cringed. “I called (Y/N) Mom!” He told Mason, growling when he heard Scott chuckle and tell Stiles what he’d overheard.

 

“It was an accident she was hitting me with the stick because I tried to sneak out and…” The door slammed open and Scott cocked his head as he looked Liam up and down.

“I think we can establish that he thinks of you as parents and not you know, the kinky um… version.” Stiles muttered and he nodded and winked at Liam who winced, watching Stiles drag Scott back to his room.

 

“I wanna go back to sleep.” Liam groaned as he blushed and hid his face in the pillow.


	23. Chapter 23

“We’re not going to be able to get out of here!” You shrieked and Mason put his hand over your mouth to keep you from ranting.

“We will don’t worry!” He whispered.

“Or we’ll get eaten.” Liam offered and you started panicking again.

“That’s not helping!” Mason hissed. Liam shrugged and stared round the corner.  
“I’m going to scare them so you guys can run.” He said. You glanced at Liam then at Mason who let go of you.

“Oh God, he’s serious.” You yelped as Mason pulled you towards the hallway.


	24. Chapter 24

You could hear the low growling but you didn’t know where it was coming from until you heard a quite. “Umm just so you know, I’m kind of stuck in the Christmas lights.” From the cupboard where the decorations were pilled.

“Liam?” You called, opening the door to find him tangled in the lights he’d been fixing for Lydia, eyes glowing, and a frustrated look on his face.

“I’m stuck!” He wailed and you giggled as you helped him out.

“Who knew fairy lights were good werewolf traps.” You said, smiling when he pouted and let you take him to the kitchen to steal some cookies off Stiles’ plate.


	25. Chapter 25

“If I hear this song one more time there will be blood.” Liam growled, eyes glowing as the cheery christmas jingles vibrated through the shop.

“Liam.” You hissed and tried to get him to stop growling.

“It’s so annoying and they’ve been playing it for three months!” He hissed.

“Ok but they really isn’t the cashier's fault.” You explained and tackled him out of the shop.


	26. Chapter 26

You felt bad when most of the pack couldn’t make the christmas game. They insisted they didn’t mind but you could tell they really wanted the pack to bed there. So you decided to turn up. Scott and Stiles had been thrown off but that didn’t stop you whooping and screaming for Liam.

“What’re you doing here?” He called as he ran past the bench where you’d lodged yourself between Scott and Stiles.

“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” You joked and Liam grinned while the boys grumbled either side of you.

“Well I’ll have to win so I can enjoy my gift.” Liam winked and Stiles gestured wildly between the two of you. “I stole the candy of Melissa’s tree.” He laughed as he jogged off and Stiles went back to pouting.


	27. Chapter 27

“I just think we should try it!” Liam offered and you groaned, lifting your head from the table as Stiles drummed his fingers on it.

“Why is he talking when it's so early!” You complained and Lydia chuckled as she leant over to pet your hair.

“It’s break, we’ve had morning class.” She pointed out and you nodded.

“I know, coach put me on water bottle duty for sleeping through it.” You muttered and everyone groaned in unison.

“Liam give us your notes and I’ll help her study after school.” Stiles said with a chuckled.

“More school after school… do you think Peter still eats people? That has to be better than more school right?” You looked up at the pack who were all laughing at you before Scott muttered for you to go back to sleep so you didn’t miss your next class.


	28. Chapter 28

You groaned as you stretched, rolling your shoulders. Liam’s hand squeezed your thigh as he leant up to look at you. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” He said as you lay back down and rolled into him.

“Shh, still sleepy.” You mumbled as you nuzzled into him.

“Ok cutie, back to sleep.” He muttered, wrapping an arm around you as he stroked your hair.


	29. Chapter 29

“Have you seen (Y/N)?” Liam asked Mason who was lurking by your lockers as he waited for the two of you before meeting everyone for lunch.  
“No but Lydia headed out to get a table, she might have gone with her?” Mason offered helpfully as they started to follow the flow of students that were heading towards the field and benches to have lunch in the warm weather.

They paused when Liam spotted a bus parked by the entrance to the gym and Liam felt a growl bubbling out of him when he saw you talking with Brett.  
“Brett!” Liam snapped as he stormed over. “Stay the hell away from my little sister.”  
“Little sister? Isn’t she your twin?” Brett scoffed at Liam who was trying to step in between the two of you.  
“She’s younger. By ten minutes, that makes her my younger sister and you need to back off.” Liam almost growled out.

“Um… Liam?” Mason said when you couldn’t get Liam to leave and glanced at him for help. “Shouldn’t we go find Scott?”  
“Sure once he leaves.” Liam answered and jabbed a finger towards Brett.

***************************************************

“”Brett?” Mason called as he jogged over to the bleachers where Brett was watching the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team practice with a few of his team mates. “Can we talk?”  
“About what?” Brett asked, glancing towards you when you and a few friends plodded out to watch as well.  
“Do you think you could back off?” Mason said quickly.  
“What did Liam send you?” Brett asked and snickered when he realised Liam could hear them.  
“You’re hanging out with (Y/N) a lot and it’s upsetting Liam, they’re arguing like crazy.” Mason explained but Brett just shrugged.  
“That’s not my problem. He said as he watched Liam storm over to you.

Your raised voices carried through the air and Scott caught Masons eye. Both nodding and starting to rush over before you could both lose control. “How can you even think it’s ok for you to decide who I can and can’t hang round with?” You shouted at Liam.  
“Well… I just can!” Liam was breathing heavily and Scott rushed to grab him, pulling him away from you to he could calm him down.  
You rolled your eyes, spotting Brett, stood, watching the whole incident like it amused him. He motioned for you to go and sit with him. With a quick glance around you shrugged and decided to join him.


	30. Chapter 30

Liam frowned as you collapsed onto his chest. This had been a deal between the two of you. You'd come over when he needed help with his heat, neither of you would tell Scott because he'd find his own way to deal with it, the two of you were perfectly content with the current situation.

Or at least you had been four hours ago, when Liam convinced you a few more rounds would get his eyes to stop glowing. But he was wrong, you were tuckered out and Liam was to pent up that he was likely to hump anything with a heartbeat that he came across.

"Maybe we should call Scott?" You mumbled as you sat up, straddling him as you watched him carefully.

"And say what, hey Scott I just spent six hours fucking your beta but it's not keeping him under control, want to give us a hand?" Liam asked sourly, wanting to stop talking so he could hop off the bed and push you against the door.

"You got any other ideas?" You sighed, your hands running through your hair.

"Maybe just call it a night and see if I can sleep." He grunted sourly.

"Yeah, last time we did that you escaped and ran up and down the streets naked." You pointed out which made him smile and nod.

"What is he makes fun of me or brings Stiles?" Liam asked quickly.

"Well I'll just tell him that... I'll kick his ass if he doesn't." you muttered as you pulled yourself from his grip, shrugging on one of his shirts as you jogged downstairs to find where you'd dropped your bag.

"Hello?" Scott grumbled when he picked up.

"I need some help with Liam." You admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Why what's wrong with him?" A loud moan from Liam somewhere upstairs seemed to kick Scott into actually waking up. "is he ok, I'll get Stiles."

"NO!" You yelped quickly and you could hear Scott sigh on the other end.

"Why not?" He asked slowly.

"Because it's an alpha thing that... should stay between the three of us." You mumbled nervously.

"How urgent is it?" Scott grumbled.

"The quicker you're here the better." You whispered, flinching when Liam let out a snarl of frustration.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Scott finally decided.

"What's wrong with him... why do you smell like; did you have sex with him!" Scott asked as soon as you'd opened the door and he'd pushed into the room.

"He's in heat, I smell like him because we've been having sex, yes I've had sex with him." You answered, frozen to the spot when his eyes flared.

"What do you need my help with?" Scott asked as he eyes your clothes, his hand sliding to the back of your thigh.

"I've been helping him with his heat but this time I can't... he's not calming and I don't know what to do?" You winced when he rolled his eyes.

"Where is he?" Scott asked, pulling away from you so you could show him to where Liam was stood in the middle of his room furiously jerking off. "Liam."

Liam didn't look away, instead he growled when his release escaped him which lured you to step forward.

"No (Y/N)." Scott growled. "Come here" He beckoned you to follow him, positioning you between the two of them.

"I want to touch." You whimpered, your eyes flaring when Scott pulled your hair until you looked up at him.

"Suck Alpha's cock while I help Liam." He ordered, glancing down when you slowly unbuckled his belt while looking up at him curiously. "I'm going to help him like I helped you and Malia." He explained.

You did as you were told, helping your alpha step out of his clothes as he stripped down, holding your arms up when he bent to pull Liam's shirt off you. His thumb pressed over your bottom lip, momentarily forgetting about Liam until he grunted, pushing his tip against your lips before refocusing on the beta behind you.

You smiled to yourself when Scott gasped, your mouth working wonders, knowing exactly what your alpha wanted from you. It wasn't until Scott touched Liam and a hair-raising moan jolted through you and clearly your alpha, making you a little jealous that a simple sound from your pack mate could have your alpha's cock throbbing with need.

"Please alpha." Liam begged, his hands landing in your hair to pull you away from Scott who growled when it looked like you might shove Liam across the room.

"You want to help me?" He offered and you nodded with a sweet smile. "See if he has any lube, check the bathroom?"

You skipped off, sifting through Liam's bathroom door until you found what you were looking for in a pink bottle with strawberries splashed across the front, giggling at Liam's flavour of choice.

When you returned, you found Liam lent against Scott's chest, his hands hanging limply by his side with his head flopped against Liam's shoulder, Scott's hand slowly pumping Liam's length as his other hand pushed between the two of them.

"Here you go." You hummed and held the bottle out for him, smiling when he praised you and kissed your cheek.

"Please alpha, please." Liam gasped when Scott let go of him so he could pop the bottles lid open.

"Liam wait, just give alpha a minute." Scott soothed, nuzzling Liam's neck, watching you round Liam and start to kiss his chest.

"I can't." He snapped, letting out a high-pitched whimper when Scott's hand wrapped around his hard on again.

"Help him for me." Scott muttered, taking your hand and replacing his with it.

Liam was letting out repeated soft grunts as well as quietly promising to devour you as soon as he could see straight. A gasp left Liam as Scott pushed into him, his hands crashing you into his chest as he muffled any sound with a kiss, Scott jerked thrusts shaking the both of you.

"Such a good beta Liam, alpha's so pleased." Scott moaned, biting into Liam's neck, his hand resuming his previous torcher on Liam's cock as you tangled your fingers in Liam's hair as he deepened the kiss. "You ask nicely she'll have all this, she'll be a good girl and swallow for you too, won't you (Y/N)?"

"Please alpha?" you asked quickly, making Liam moan unhappily when you pulled away.

Scott nodded, watching you kneel in front of Liam, both wolves watching as you kissed Liam's tip, your tongue teasing off the pre-cum that had escaped the beta.

"Shit." Liam whispered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The feeling of Scott thrusting into him while your tongue teased and swirled as you hollowed your cheeks as took him into your mouth was too much.

"You going to cum Liam?" Scott cooed to which Liam nodded furiously.

"Please let me cum in her mouth Alpha." Liam begged as Scott's grip went to Liam's waist, thrusting harder and faster.

"Where'd you want Liam to cum?" Scott asked and you rolled your eyes, taking Liam's length into your mouth until his head hit the back of your throat, the sensation causing Liam to throw his head back and let out the loudest noise you'd ever heard.

After a few minutes, Liam started to come down, both of them panting for air as they slumped towards Liam's bed.

"Maybe calling Scott was a good idea." Liam grumbled contentedly as he started to fall asleep.

 

"Are you pouting?" Scott asked as he moved to lay next to Liam but still have enough room for you.

"Maybe." You hummed, laying between the boys who moved to tangle you up with them.

"Don't feel sorry for her, I fucked her for four hours straight." Liam yawned into his pillow.

"Four hours!" Scott asked and both of you nodded. "When exactly did you realise that what you usually did wasn't working?"

"We were too busy to notice." You whispered, stroking Liam's hair.

"Get some sleep, I'll delay the pack meeting till tomorrow afternoon." Scott muttered when he glanced at the clock to see it said it was five am.


	31. Chapter 31

Liam smiled when you hurried down stairs, your brother to occupied with attacking Liam's character as the werewolf's attention was stolen from the video game.

"(Y/N) I need you home early I have to work the nightshift." Your mother called as you grabbed your bag and waved at Liam with a smile.

"Ok but I'll need you to pick me up and drop Brett off." You called back. Liam's mood soured instantly. You were perfect, everything about you was idolised by the boy, you'd calm him when he was angry and more than not he'd jerk awake sweaty and tempted by dirty thoughts.

You didn't see Liam again until the next day at school which was odd, he was forever underfoot, doting on you like a lost puppy. You'd grown accustom to his attention but payed it no mind as you headed to the lacrosse field where everyone was heading to see the rival teams meet.

"(Y/N), you need to get Liam out of here!" Someone called and you were pushed you through the crowd until you found Liam and Brett staring each other down.

"Liam come on." You hummed, pushing his chest until his attention snapped to you, letting you lead him back to your house to take his mind off missing the game.

"I wasn't going to lose control." Liam grunted at you as you made a drink.

"Sure, you weren't." You snickered which made him almost pout as you hopped up to sit on the edge of the table. "Besides Brett would have torn you apart and we can't have a cutie like you getting hurt."

"No, he wouldn't!" Liam growled and reached forwards, nuzzling into your neck before coating your skin in kisses and love bites.

"Liam!" You gasped and he stopped, looking up at you with wide eyes.

"Please (Y/N), why him and not me?" He mumbled, his hand guiding yours to the growing bulge in his underwear.

"You're my brother's best friend." You muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"I won't tell him, he doesn't even know I like you." Liam told you as he scrambled to tug his jeans and boxers to his ankles. "Please (Y/N) I... like you a lot." He blushed a bright red as you stroked his hair and kissed him.

"This isn't a thing, we're not... dating." You warned and he nodded.

"Whenever you feel like it and just before a full moon... it's when I think about you the most." He admitted which made you smiled as he pushed your skirt up, claws gliding through the fabric off your underwear, letting you pull his shirt of his head as he got rid of your own.

One of your feet feel to the chair tucked under the table while the other leg wrapped around Liam's waist, he pulled you closer to the edge of the table, slowly sinking into you, his arms wrapping around you as he thrusted into you with a soft pace.

The feeling was utterly different from the few flings you'd had with Brett, Liam's soft gentleness contrasted Brett's quick roughness. Liam was lost in the feel of you, the way you clenched around him if he hit the right spot, the small gasps and moans you made when he sucked on the sweet spot behind your ear while bucking his hips.

Liam's gentle caress turned to sloppy jerks of his hips as he hunted for his release, his breath quickening as you leant up to wrap your arms around his neck, whispering in his ear as he buried himself inside you and lost it, a snarl taring from him as he pushed you both you your highs.

"You don't need to fuck Brett now you have me." He gasped, flashing you a cheeky grin.

"Maybe you're right." You sighed with an eye roll when he cheered and kissed your cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

"You can't be serious." You gasped as your mother dragged the air mattress from the attic and dumped it in your room..

"His parents are going away for the week and Liam's parents asked if we could look after him ... I wouldn't want you alone for so long." She sighed and smiled when you shook your head and refused to look at her. "I'm sorry that it will be awkward but... you know what it's like here if something happened while they were away they'd never forgive themselves."

"Why can't he go with them!" You offered hopefully but she shook her head as the Dunbar's pulled into the drive..

"I'm sorry ok, I promise I'll make it up to you." She insisted as you reluctantly headed down with her to greet everyone looked down at your feet when Liam heaved his bags inside, offering your mother his help for dinner once his parents had left. "Thank you Liam."

"No problem Mrs (Y/L/N)." He said cheerfully but his eyes were locked on you and his face held none of the cheer his tone had.

"Well I need to go and run a few errands but i will be back as soon as I can." She said and grabbed her bag, Liam followed you to the living room and glanced around.

"I don't want to be here." Liam spat out when the room became awkwardly silent.

"Then go somewhere else, i'm sure Hayden has some where nice and warm for you to slip into." You glared at him as he shook his head and muttered what you swore sounded like 'unbelievable.' "I'm not the one who ignored their girlfriend and pinned after another girl!" You threw a cushion at him as you burst into tears and ran upstairs.

You slammed your bedroom door and kicked at the bed that had been laid out on the floor for Liam as you headed to the bathroom. You decided to take a shower and get to bed before your mother came back with dinner. If she wanted to spend time with him that was fine by you but you weren't going to take part.

When Liam slowly pushed into your room he told himself he would ignore the muffled sobs coming from your bathroom and dump his bag before going back down to watch TV. He tried to leave but on instinct he found himself going to comfort you. As if someone had hardwired him to thrive only on your happiness.

"Baby please don't cry." He muttered and the sounds stopped, the rush of the shower almost drowning out the last pitiful sound that shook through you.

"Don't call me that." You said quietly and he shook his head as he glanced away from you.

"What, you would you prefer, Kitten, babygirl..." He asked and you finally looked at him, shaking your head at him. "Or maybe we should just be completely silent, just waste a week where it could be you and me again and ignore each other."

"Is that what you hope will happen?" You asked and stepped out from under the water and crossed your arms as you glared at him.

"What I hope will happen is for the girl who was mine once to realise that the thing she feels she's missing is me and that I know exactly how it feels because she's the part of my world that's missing." His voice cracked as he spoke and silent tears spilled down your cheeks. "I get so mad at myself because i can't just move on, I can't do it."

"And then after this week... we just go back to being alone." Your words had Liam looking heart broken as he moved forward, not caring that his clothes were now soaked, just focusing on the fact that you'd let him hug you, your head resting on his chest.

"You've never been alone babygirl, maybe you're not mine any more but i'm still yours." He sighed and gave you a half hearted smile as you looked up at him. He slowly leaned down to kiss you, fingertips brushing against your cheek while his other hand rested on your waist.

You whimpered and that was all it took for the two of you to be lost in eachother. Liam slowly stripped out of his clothes as you walked him towards the shower wall. One hands moved to caress your ass while the other lifted your leg around his waist, deftly moving to help support you as he pushed into you.

There was a breathless moment as your body adjusted t him, like time had stopped and you took in the familiar sight of Liam's face twisted into pure blissful concentration as he slowly moved. When the heat in your core swelled your leg gave way and Liam quickly caught you, hoisting you up with his face buried in your neck.

Gently, you pulled Liam's hair to kiss him but his focus was entirely on your hips so the kiss didn't last long. He grunted as his cock brushed over your g-spot and your body jolted, walls clenching around him as the shock of the feeling shot through your body.

As soon as he'd located the spot he fucked you like his life depended on it. His hips snapped to yours roughly enough to knock the breath out of you with each thrust but gently enough for you to utterly ravished and adored.

"I'm close babygirl." He sighed in your ear and you let out a quiet moan. With a final thrust he tipped you over the edge and you both came, clinging onto each other as you came down.

"Liam I..." You mumbled and he smiled, one arm looped around your waist to keep your shaky legs from buckling as the other stroked your cheek.

"I know." He whispered as you slid your arms around his neck.

"I'm home guys!" Your mother called and brought you both crashing down to reality.

"I don't think I could even explain how you make me feel." You whispered against his lips which made him chuckle.

"Believe me I know exactly how you feel." He sighed happily.


	33. Chapter 33

Liam let out a low grumble as he shifted in his seat. It took all he had not to crawl under the table and bury his head between your thighs. Instead he glared at you from across the table while prodding his lunch with a fork.

When he finally had enough one hand vanished under the table and just as he had reached your thigh Scott's hand grabbed his wrist while his glare was fixed on you. "Stop it (Y/N), don't look at me like that we can all smell you."

"Well we can't." Stiles added and jerked his thumb at Liam. "But this one looks ready to make it with the nearest thing that moves so, it's a little obvious." He chuckled when you pulled a face on innocence before leaving without a word, throwing a bright smile over your shoulder at Liam who looked like he was half way between a dead faint and crawling through the canteen over to you.

During your lesson Mason sat between you and tried to keep you both focused on the work. "... the trip will begin tomorrow morning and will end on the Saturday evening,it is compulsory even for those on the Lacrosse team." Your teacher finished but you had barely pulled your eyes away from Liams.

When the class finished the three of you met the pack at Scott's locker per usual and started walking out to Lydia and Stiles' cars. "So is anyone else going on that trip because we have to miss the game?" Liam asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Coach has been going on about that all morning, apparently he asked the trip to moved back but not all the classes could be changed so we have to go next week... your class is going this week huh?" He asked which made Scott freeze as he glanced over at Liam to find he was no longer paying attention to Stiles but was staring at you with glowing eyes as his tongue darted over his lips.

"You two sure you can cope without us for two days?" He asked carefully, lunging forward to yank Liam away from your when he shoved you against the jeep. "This isn't going to end well..." He sighed.

Once you'd been dropped off Stiles and Scott headed up to Deaton's the car ride seeming to take longer because they somehow hit every traffic light on the way. "They'll be alright won't they?" Scott asked Stiles who laughed.

"Yeah I mean as long as Liam gets himself under control, (Y/N) realised the fact that Liam's marked her as his mate and hasn't responded which is whats making them both super horney and manage to keep themselves under control without anyones help... It'll be fine!" Stiles babbled before glancing at the nervous alpha who looked more worried by the second.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The room you were staying in was split between you, Liam and Mason. And at the first chance he got Mason hurried off to see Corey and left the two of you alone. "This is going to be so boring, we're not doing anything until tomorrow." Liam groaned as he stretched, rolling to his front as he spread out over his bed and watched you stretch out and stare out of the huge window from your own bed.

"Liam!" You giggled when he dived onto you from his bed.

"What, I'm sick of Scott not letting me touch you." He almost growled as he nipped down your neck and pushed his hips between your legs, grinding against you until you let out a whimper.

"Well you are supposed to, as Stiles said before we left, controlling your beastly urges and keeping it in your pants." You giggled when he groaned and bit a quickly vanishing bruise into your neck before rolling off the bed and rolled his shoulders.

"I know but you don't understand how badly I want to fuck you right now." He grumbled and ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth, glancing back at you when you hopped off the bed and shoved your very small dress up to reveal your lack of underwear.

Liam froze with his mouth hanging open as he stared at you, eyes slowly burning as he let out a low grumbled and paced over to you, circling you before slowly running his fingertips up your thighs and over your stomach. "You don't understand how badly I want too..."

He smirked when you made a noise of complaint as he pulled away, tugging his clothes off before gently shoving you against the wall, turning you away from him as his hands slide to our hips. He guided your feet a little way apart and you felt a sharp slap across your ass which sent a shock through you.

"When i'm done with you, you're not going to be able to stand." He growled in your ear as he pushed into you. A moan escaped him, high and breathy, as he seemed to freeze for a moment.

He used his grip in your hip to buck into you as he started thrusting roughly. Eventually his hands slowly traveled up to cup your breasts, his hips moving harder and faster. All that could be heard in the room was quiet moans from the two of you and the buzz of the road below the window.

You let out a deep groan when Liam's fangs slid across the skin of your shoulder and a possessive growl rumbled out of his chest. Your high built to a burning heat as Liam sped up his thrusts and all of a sudden your eyes rolled as weeks of pent up lust exploded with a single bite from Liam.

"Shit.... You broke the window." Liam chuckled. When you looked at the window where your hand was placed you realised your claws had caused splinters in the glass.

"Oops." You giggled, both of you looking lazily over at the phone which Liam scrambled to grab when he realised it was Scott.

"You two!" He yelled down the phone. "We could see you both from outside!" Scott gasped and both of you scrambled to get dressed before peeking out of the huge window to see Scott, Stiles and Lydia down outside the hotel.

"It was worth it." Liam muttered as he grabbed your hand and the two of you hurried off to hide.


	34. Chapter 34

“Hey! (Y/N)!” Liam called as he saw you shuffling through the corridor. You were rummaging in your bag and only narrowly avoided colliding into people as you rushed away. “(Y/N)?” Liam called only to realise you were ignoring him.  
“Don’t worry about it too much.” Your brother said as he and Stiles joined him next to his locker.  
“Don’t worry about it? She won't talk to me! I knew I should have told her.” Liam grumbled and glowered at his feet which he scuffed at the floor.  
“Look if you’d told her she would have gotten mad at Scott and....” Stiles explained but Liam cut him off.  
“So instead of her being mad at him I had to make her mad at me?” He didn’t wait for Stiles to finish sputtering out what he meant, turning to jog to the lacrosse locker room where he huffed as he pauses, not ready to play at being cheerful and happy just yet.

“She’ll come around. Just give her a few days.” Scott said as he caught up and patted Liam’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know Scott. When she saw me, she was pretty mad. With everyone.” Liam said as if he wasn’t sure Scott had this one right.  
“I know my sister Liam. I promise. She’s just upset because I didn’t tell her when it happened to me, or you know… any of the stuff that was going on. It’s just a sore spot.” He smiled encouragingly as Stiles caught up, gasping for breath and they headed into the locker room.  
“If you say so. You didn’t hear what she said.” Liam grumbled and parted ways with them.  
“It’ll be fine right?” Scott said to Stiles who pulled a face and nodded.  
“Sure. Fine.” He said in a tone that was slightly higher than normal.

*************************************

“Liam?” Scott said when he spotted the beta sat sniffling in an empty corridor.  
“I’m fine.” He muttered and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. Scott didn’t say anything as he sat next to Liam and his patience was rewarded with a crumpled letter being shaved towards him. “You said it’d be fine. She’d get over it!” He said hopelessly.  
Scott frowned as he skimmed over the letter. It was in your handwriting and from the way the paper was smudged you’d been upset.

“She says she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore because she can’t love a werewolf.” Liam snapped out and Scott read the last line realising it was both a love letter and a goodbye letter.  
“Well that’s not true she loves me!” Scott offered with a grin.  
“She has you. You’re her brother.” Liam pointed out with a scowl that made Scott’s smile vanish.  
“Well. We’ll just….” Scott trailed of when they both hear your voice raised. Rushing towards an empty classroom they found you arguing with Mason and Malia. Lydia was pacing angrily between the group as if they only thing keeping Malia from tackling you in an angry flurry was the furious look on her face.  
“I can’t believe you all. You know how hard this is for all of us!” Lydia said in a tone that was often used when she pretends not to enjoy scolding them like a cross mother hen. Malia growled and looked at Scott.  
“She’s ruining the pack. Yesterday she liked Liam. She had a crush on him but now she can’t stand any of us?” She grumbled out and tensed her fingers as her claws started to slide into view.  
“A crush?” Liam said quietly, looking at the letter in Scott’s hand and suddenly understanding a lot more of it.  
“Get out of my way.” You said as you strode across the classroom and tried to push past Scott. “No wonder people are so scared of werewolves you have no self control!” You added for good measure when you shoved past Scott.

****************************************

You sighed as you sat in the armchair in the living room. You’d abandoned your homework well over an hour ago and Melissa had been trying to console you. Liam hadn’t told anything.he hadn’t told you when he turned or what had been going on. Stiles said he hadn't even thought about telling you and that he adScott didn’t want to step on his toes which made you more irritated by the fact that they didn't even think that it would hurt you.

Your best friend went through hell and he decided to shut you out. Your brother, no matter how hard your mother tried to convince you otherwise, was a willing accomplice.  
“She’s working until tomorrow afternoon so we should have a while to figure out what’s going on.” Scott said while the pack plodded into the house. “(Y/N)!” He said in surprise when he realised you were curled up in the armchair.  
“We’ll just um.” Stiles spluttered, shoving Liam towards you and practically yanking Scott and Malia off their feet as everyone rushed to the next room to leave you and Liam alone.

“(Y/N)... I um.” Liam said as he shuffled awkwardly, instantly forgetting what he’d planned to say all day.  
“I don’t care what you have to say. You had so many chances to tell me what was happening. We’re supposed to be best friends.I told you everything, even the stuff I didn’t want to tell Scot. It feels like you betrayed me.” You huffed and crossed your arms as you stood up and looked at him.  
“But I didn’t betray you.” He said simply.  
“But it feels like you did. I just. I don’t want to talk to you.” You snapped and shook your head before turning to rush up the stairs. Ignoring you when Scott tried to call out to you.


End file.
